Meddling in on Peddie
by NickeyRox4Ever
Summary: When Piper comes to town drama is building up, Can Patricia and Eddie ever fix there issues and who is the mystery person who hates them all? If not Rufus who? What strange things go on in the house of anubis. Read and find out. Pairings: Peddie, Pifie, Etc. ...
1. Piper getting here

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis I really wish I did! Piper would have stayed and got with Alfie and Peddie would NOT have broken up over the whole Mr. Sweet stuff.**

_What goes around comes around – quote of the day_

**(Piper POV)**

I walked into the Anubis House looking around trying to find my sister. I smiled when I saw Alfie walk out of his room and smiles when he sees me. "Hey Piper", he said walking over to me.

"Hey Alfie!" I said and hugged him. Other than my sister I really missed Alfie.

"What are you doing here I thought you were going to that other school?" he said excited I was back. I could tell by the smile on his face.

"Oh well ... There was this girl and she didn't really like me so she did something awful which got me expelled so … I have to come here. It's not like I'm complaining", I said and smiled. He smiled. "Is Patricia home?" I asked while looking around.

"She probably is talking to Eddie about his …. DAD", Alfie said laughing a little.

I was confused? "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Eddie's dad is Mr. Sweet", he said then started laughing.

"So?" I said confused how this is so funny.

"Alfie Nina said-" Patricia said then saw me and scowled. "What are you doing here?" she asked annoyed.

"Well I am going to school here", I said she just glared at me. "Yay", I said trying to lite in her mood. She kept glaring daggers at me as she dragged Alfie upstairs. What happened when I was gone? I walked into the living quarters and saw a camera in the corner of the room. "What's that?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh Mara and I are going to get that ghost on tape", Eddie said walking over to me eating a bag of chips. "Not that it's any of your business", he said sitting on the couch.

I looked at him confused. "Ghost?" I questioned frightened.

"Yeah remember that supposed camera flash on the screen. Well Mara and I set up this camera and we were sitting around and we figured that it would come if the lights were out so I turned them off. But when I did something yelled to turn them back on. You should have been there it was so freaky", he said then I turned toward him and he looked at me weirdly. "Piper?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Oh God YOUR Back?" he said annoyed well it's this a pleasant surprise.

"Yeah?" I said it more like a question.

"BUT SHE'S BACK", I heard Patricia yell from upstairs. Eddie looked at me with a confused expression as to ask what that was. I just shrugged. "I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" she yelled.

I smile awkwardly, "Bye", I said practically running up the stairs almost tripping over my feet twice.

When I got in the hallway I heard Joy say, "Patricia! Eddie still likes you he is just upset that you sat on the mic and the whole school knows he Is Mr. Sweet's son."

"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE", Patricia yelled. This conversation is not really turning out private.

"I … Maybe you should tell him that", Joy said.

"It's not like I haven't tried. He still thinks I did it for revenge cause' of the whole him kissing Piper. What if he tries to kiss Piper again?" she said I could hear her pacing the floor.

"Patricia I'm sure he isn't going to kiss your sister because he likes YOU. He will forgive you eventually. But think of it this way, this will probably lead to your second kiss", she said.

"How do you figure that?" she asked. … Oh No I'm eavesdropping …. Not good no matter how much I want to know what they say I walked back down the stairs to the living room and find Mara and Eddie talking about something. I got an idea how to get my sister back with Eddie. I smiled then walked over to them. When I did they immediately stop talking and looked at me.

"Hey Eddie Do you know who Patricia is going on a date with?" I asked. He looked at me shocked.

"What?" he yelled standing up.

"Patricia has a date?" Mara asked.

"Oh … She didn't tell you?" I said faking shocked. He-he!

"NO I thought WE were still dating!" Eddie exclaimed. I thought they were broken up?

"Aren't you two broken up?" I asked.

"We just had a disagreement!" he shouted then looks around and notices Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Alfie were starting to walk in. he just groans and walks out of the living quarters.

"Who is it?" Mara asked.

"I just heard her talking about him in her room she didn't actually tell me", I said. She looked at me confused but didn't question it.

"Hey Piper", Alfie said running over to me. I sat down on the couch and he sat beside me.

"Hey", I said back.

"Hey so I was …wondering if you … you know um …. Want to go-", he said then got interrupted by Amber.

"Alfie we need you", she said. He looked at me with a sad face.

"Hold on I'll be right back", he said walking over to the group.

**I Hope you like this there was not really and Pifie story's and I just love Pifie and I also like Amfie just torn between the both I guess. Oh and I just HAD to add Peddie. It wouldn't be a good story with out a little PEDDIE. I might add other pairings I'm not sure yet I hope you like it and review!**


	2. Settle in

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis I wish I did though. No one would like HOA if I owned it because I'm not a good writer.**

_Once in a while it's good to do something for yourself - quote of the day_

**(Piper POV)**

After Alfie left for his group 'meeting' or something, Mara walked over to me. "Hey Piper are you staying here?" she asked.

"Yeah", I said as she sat where Alfie was.

"Who's room are you staying in?" she asked. I hadn't really thought of that now that Patricia HATES me I can't room with her.

"I don't know yet", I answered.

"She can stay in our room", Nina offered walking over to us.

"It's fine I probably will stay in a different house", I said.

"Non since you can stay in Amber and my room", Nina said.

"Thanks", I said.

"No problem", she answered grabbing my bag, "Come on", she said grabbing my arm and practically dragging me up the stairs. When we got in a doll house started smoking.

"What's going on?" I asked motioning toward the dollhouse.

"Uh", she said running over to it and throwing a blanket over it. "I got to remember to tell Amber to turn that off when she leaves the room", she said.

"Where am I sleeping?" I asked sitting on Nina's bed.

"Vera will get Victor to put you in a bed till she does you can have my bed I'll take the floor", Nina offered.

"No I can take the floor. Really I don't want to come here and take anything from anyone", I answered laying my stuff on the floor.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive", I answered.

"Alright dinner is at 6. I have to go talk to Fabian. I'll be back later", Nina said leaving the room. I sat on the floor and began unpacking when Amber walked in.

"Why are you here?" she asked rudely.

"To go to school?" I said it some what as a question.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I heard Patricia yell. Amber just looked the direction it was coming from. "WHAT DATE?" she yelled.

"If you're here to crush Alfie think twice he is my best friend and I won't let you break his heart again", Amber said then left the room. I signed and then proceeded to unpack.

"THE DATE YOUR GOING ON!" I heard Eddie yell. …. I really shouldn't have told him that.

(Patricia POV)

I was sitting in my room after Joy left. Like this fight is helping anything. I heard a knock at the door then in walked Eddie. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Who is who?" I asked confused.

"Is it Jerome? ….. Alfie? … Fabian?" he asked but when he said Fabian he said it shocked like.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I yelled annoyed he wasn't answering.

"Your date", he said.

"WHAT DATE?" I asked.

"THE DATE YOUR GOING ON", Eddie yelled back.

"I'm not going on a date", I answered.

"Piper said you were dating someone and …. I thought we were together …. We fought but I didn't think that was the end", he answered.

"Piper? Said I was dating someone?" I asked and he nodded confused. "Well she was lying I'm not 'dating' anyone", I said.

"Are we …. Together?" he asked.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No", he answered.

"Yeah I guess", I said which made us both laugh. He walks over to me.

"Well I didn't actually get to give you your second kiss", he smiled then leaned in and kissed me.

We pulled apart when we heard the door open and Joy scream, "Every time I walk in. I seriously NEED my own room", Joy said laying on her bed. Eddie just looked around awkwardly.

"I'm going to go", he said practically running out the door. I looked at Joy and she had that 'I told you so' face. I just rolled my eyes and laid on my bed.

"I told you it would lead to the second kiss", Joy said in her know-it-all tone.

"How?" I asked.

"Cause' when you two have a big fight it will lead to you two kissing it's logic", she answered.

"It's not logic", I said rolling my eyes. Just then Jerome ran in.

"You GOT to hide me", he exclaimed.

"Why?" Joy asked.

"Why aren't you hiding in your room", I asked annoyed.

"Come on HIDE ME", he yelled.

"Fine go in the closet", Joy said.

"Why do need to hide anyway?" I asked.

"Amber!" he said running in the closet. Just as he got in Amber ran in.

"Have you seen Jerome?" she asked pissed.

"No", Joy answered looking at her magazine.

"When you see him tell him AMBER Need's him NOW", she said storming out.

"She's gone", Joy yelled for Jerome.

He came out, "I think you saved my life", Jerome said sitting on the floor in our room.

"Why is she so mad anyway?" Joy asked.

"Just something I borrowed", he said bored.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

"I don't want her to find me yet so I'll hang out with you guys for a while", he answered playing with the loose carpet.

I just rolled my eyes and laid back. Today is weirder then normal!

**Hi sorry to the anonymous viewers who left comments. I tried to write a chapter yesterday but I had writers block so I couldn't. I hope you liked this chapter and REVIEW **


	3. One Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not House of Anubis**

_What you want is not always what you need - quote of the day._

**(Patricia POV)**

Joy and I were laying on our bed. While Jerome laid on the floor complaining, "Why is this floor so hard?" Jerome complained for the billionth time.

"If it is so hard go to your room", I said trying to concentrate on this stupid homework due tomorrow.

"Your joking Amber is on a RAMPAGE I'm not going out there", he said.

"You have to leave sooner or later so why not now?" Joy asked.

"Let her cool down then I will make a haste exit", Jerome said.

"Whatever", Joy said walking out of the room to the bathroom.

"So Trix what do you do for fun?" he asked.

"I'm finishing this paper shut up and leave", I said he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously what do you do for fun in here. Fabian, Nina, Alfie, Amber, and you spend a lot of time in Nina and Amber's room?" He asked.

"Why don't you just SHUT UP and entertain your self with the rug I'm busy", I said getting annoyed he wasn't letting me focus on my paper.

"Hey Patricia have you finished that …" Eddie said walking into the room but stopped when seeing Jerome. "What are you doing here?" he asked Jerome.

"He is hiding from Amber for some reason and Joy said he could stay", I said looking up at Eddie then back at my book.

"Oh Alright Well I was going to ask if you were working on that paper?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm so confused on this part where we have to list the names of the presidents and their Gene? What does that even mean?" I said confusing myself. Eddie sat down beside me and looked at the book.

"Mr. Sweet is the worst teacher ever right I mean seriously who came up with this stuff", Eddie said.

"Don't you get special treatment being the teacher's son", Jerome said.

"More like a teacher's pet", I laughed and Eddie glared at me, "I was only joking", I defended.

"Whatever …. So … Jerome You know Amber left the house like twenty minutes ago", Eddie said toward Jerome.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"She said something about Nina's gran or something", Eddie said. "Bye Jerome", He said looking at Jerome.

"Yeah right she is probably standing right out that door ready to jump me", Jerome complained then Piper walked in. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked. She gave me a confused look then as soon as it came it was gone.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Sure what?" I asked.

"It's kind of private", she said I rolled my eyes and followed her out the door, "Does Alfie like me?" she asked as soon as I shut the door behind me.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked.

"He is one of your friends and I really like him but every time we talk for more then a minute something or some one always interrupts us. What should I do?" she asked.

"Piper I'm going to say this once and only once I DON'T KNOW", I said.

"But he is one of your friends right?" she asked.

"What does that have to do with it?" I asked.

"Ask him if he likes me but don't tell him I asked", Piper asked.

"Why what's in it for me?" I asked.

"I won't talk to you at all afterwards", she offered.

"You have to go Home", I said.

"I Can't go home I got kicked out and if I go home I will be a disgrace", she said.

"So remember Dare to fail they might let you go to another school", I said trying to convince her staying here is NOT going to be a good idea.

"NO If I go home they will send me back to that place and when they don't except me I will be embarrassed and humiliated and I really wanted to stay here with you", Piper said.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever just don't take anything that I have Got it?" I said.

"Positive … You don't like … Like Like Alfie do you?" she said shyly.

"What?" I laughed, "I don't like Alfie like that Gez what planet did you come from?" I said laughing then I opened my door to my room and walked in to see Jerome and Eddie looking at me weirdly. What happened the two minutes I was talking to Piper?

**(Alfie POV)**

I am sitting on Nina's bed bored. Nina and Amber locked me in their room because I almost told Piper about the Sibuna. It really wasn't my fault she just asked what the meeting was about and I looked into her eyes then I popped up locked in a room with a note on the door saying 'Lock Down For Alfie Lewis'. I'm bored. I grabbed Amber's phone … what the heck? Who's J29? Oh well probably nothing I threw the phone back down and continue to throw Nina and Amber's pillows around. Then I heard talking in the room beside me. It's not really ease dropping if I am forced in a room. I lean in toward the door. "Why are you really here?" I hear someone ask that sounds like Eddie … but wait isn't that Patricia, Joy, and Mara's room ?

"I told you to get away from Amber", I hear another voice that sounds like Jerome.

"Last time I checked you and her were secretly dating", Eddie said. …. Wait … Amber and Jerome ? EWWWW shudders.

"We weren't EVER dating", Jerome said.

"Then why did you kiss her?" Eddie asked. They kissed … maybe I shouldn't be ease dropping but I could pull my ear away from the door if I wanted too I was beyond shocked.

"Because … I like someone but they don't like me and I wanted to make them jealous but that just pushed them to get with him …. I know you want to know who it is all I can say is she lives in this house." Jerome said. Think Alfie who … Nina? … NO! … Amber? … well he did just say that he kissed her to make this person jealous? …. Joy? … Maybe? …. Patricia? … NO Ew …. Mara? Defiantly she is with Mick now so it HAS to be her. The only other people who are dating is Eddie and Patricia and Jerome and Patricia is … I don't even want to Talk about it.

"Well….", he says then Amber walks in scaring me into bumping my head on the wall. Which made the room beside me go quite …. Uh Oh I'm busted.

"Alfie I brought you a muffin and some juice", Amber said bringing me the muffin and juice.

I crossed my arms, "Why was I locked in HERE", I asked.

"So you wouldn't go blabbing to Your precious Piper about Sibuna", She fumed.

I grabbed my phone and walked towards the door, "Talk to you later Amber", I said over my shoulder and walked out the door. I have to FIND Piper. I have to tell her about SiBuNa. And Talk to Jerome about his devilish ways.

**((A/N: Tell me if you want me to put in a certain pairing. Well hope you like this and REVIEW tell me your thoughts Oh and I hope Neddie does NOT get together in season 3 that is just WRONG))**


	4. Jerome's secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis I don't want House of Anubis anyway because if I did then it wouldn't be that entertaining and I probably wouldn't like it.**

_When One Door Closes Another Door Opens - quote of the day_

**(Jerome POV)**

CRAP! Someone was listening to the wall hope it wasn't …. never mind. Patricia walked in and I nervously looked at her. Did she hear TOO? Act Natural! "Why are you looking at me like that?" Patricia questioned giving Eddie and I a weird look.

"Like What?" I asked looking at the details on the wall.

"…. Never mind", Patricia said I could practically see her rolling her eyes at me.

"Jerry Didn't you want to … I don't know … Leave", Eddie said silently glaring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Nah I am making sure Amber will NEVER find me", I smirked as Eddie glared at me. Patricia and Eddie sat on Patricia's bed and Patricia looked at her book.

"Have you finished your paper yet?" Patricia asked me.

"Nah I don't do the work till Mr. Sweet asks for it then I turn it in the next day with the excuse I left it in my room. You would think that after the fourth time I did that he would think something was up?" I said then began entertaining myself with the rug. Just then Alfie ran in.

"You kissed AMBER", he exclaimed. Patricia looked at me and Eddie tried to hide his laughter.

"What are you talking about?" I asked acting innocent.

"YOU HEARD ME AMBER AND YOU-", Alfie exclaimed and I interrupted him.

"Where's Piper?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know why?" Alfie asked.

"I heard some one saying they were going to ask her out. Isn't she with you?" I asked then saw his face turn from mad to confused to freaked.

"WHAT?" he yelled running out the room. I had to laugh at that.

I stopped laughing when Patricia asked, "You kissed Amber?"

"No He just made that up", I said trying to laugh like it was a joke but failed. She glared at me.

"I'm Not stupid", she said to me then looked toward Eddie, "And You knew and Didn't tell me!" she exclaimed then left the room.

"Patricia", Eddie said following her out the door like the lost puppy he is, "Wait", I heard him yell just as he shut the door. I sat in the room silently playing with the rug. This is SO boring. I pulled out my phone. Hey Sorry about earlier MEET up l8ter? I texted then set my phone down beside me waiting for the response. Mara walked in a few minutes later and gave me a funny look.

"What are you doing in here? Don't you have your own room?" she questioned. I quickly slide my phone in my pocket.

"Just Hiding! Why are you here?" I asked.

She looked appalled. "This is MY room I can be in here without a reason … and who said you could stay in here?" she questioned harshly.

"Joy", I said continuing to play with the carpet.

"Oh … Ok", she said then grabbed her laptop and began video chatting with Mick ….

**(Alfie POV)**

I stormed into Patricia, Joy and Mara's room, to find Eddie Patricia and Jerome talking. "You kissed AMBER", I exclaimed. Patricia looked at Jerome and Eddie tried to hide his laughter.

"What are you talking about?" Jerome asked acting innocent. HA he is NEVER innocent!

"YOU HEARD ME! AMBER AND YOU-", I exclaimed then got rudely interrupted.

"Where's Piper?" Jerome asked. ? Why does he want to know?

"I don't know why?" I asked confused.

"I heard some one saying they were going to ask her out. Isn't she with you?" Jerome asked. WHAT! I haven't asked her out yet.

"WHAT?" I yelled running out the room and down the stairs. I saw Amber sitting on the couch. I walked over to her.

"Amber?" I asked sitting down beside her.

"Yeah?" she smiled.

"Have you seen Piper?" I asked and she frowned.

"No … Why?" she asked.

"Oh Just … Never mind", I said getting up and leaving the room just as Patricia came walking down the stairs with Eddie following along right behind her.

"I'm Sorry Yacker", Eddie said but Patricia kept walking out the door with Eddie right behind her. Man that boy is whipped I'm never going to get that way. …. PIPER! Where is she? I haven't seen her ALL DAY! I walked into the kitchen and to my relief I see her getting something out of the fridge. She pulls out some grapes and looks at me and smiles.

"Hey Alfie", she said eating some of the grapes.

"Piper?" I ask.

"Yeah?" she answers.

"Do you have any plans Saturday?" I asked.

"No Why?" she asked smiling.

"Well … I was wandering if you-", I said then got interrupted by Amber.

"I NEED you NOW", Amber yells dragging me away from a very confused and hurt Piper. She stopped dragging me when we were out of ear shot of Piper. "What is wrong with you!" she exclaimed hitting my shoulder.

"OW", I whined holding my shoulder. "What did I do?" I asked.

"You almost asked out ….. You almost told …. Sibuna Meeting", she exclaimed dragging me up the stairs.

**(Mara POV)**

Uh today could not get any worse. First I fell in this huge puddle Second I got a A- on my test AND THIRD I have been sent to my room for the day. Could my day get any worse? I walked into my room and see Jerome. Spoke to soon. "What are you doing in here? Don't you have your own room?" I questioned. He quickly slid something in his pocket.

"Just Hiding! Why are you here?" he asked.

I was appalled. "This is MY room I can be in here without a reason … and who said you could stay in here?" I questioned harshly.

"Joy", he said continuing to play with the carpet.

"Oh … Ok", I said grabbing my laptop and going on Video chat with Mick. Mick popped up on the screen and began talking endlessly about stuff I could care less about. I already know every thing to do with sports I don't need more lecture. I heard Jerome groan and I laughed.

"Yeah the whole class started laughing at that", I heard Mick say. I looked at the screen confused. What are we talking about?

"I'll be right back", Jerome said walking out the room but he dropped his phone in the process. I grabbed it and looked at it who was Jerome texting? The last text from 'Whoever' says Meet me Same place as b4?

I looked at the text with confusion? 

"Mara", I heard Mick say along with the sound of people running up the stairs. I slid the phone back into my pocket and looked at Mick.

"Yeah?" I said.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing … But I really need to go … finish my homework .. Talk to you later?" I asked.

"Sure bye", he said.

"Bye", I said ending the video chat and rolling my eyes. I shut down the computer and looked at the phone. What is Jerome hiding? Better yet Who is Jerome hiding?


	5. TV, Grapes, and Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own House of Anubis. If I did Senkhara****would be hunting me down for having her killed in the show.**

_Love is Everywhere Open up and find it - Quote of the Day._

**(Piper POV)**

After Alfie left, I grabbed my bag of grapes, walked into the living quarters, and sat on the couch. I began eating the grapes waiting for someone to come in here. Everyone usually hangs out in this room right? I hear the front door open and Eddie and Patricia Voice, "Yacker I said I was sorry!" Eddie said as I heard people walking up the stairs. About thirty minutes later, I hear a Knock at the door then Eddie yelled, "I GOT IT". I continued eating till Eddie came in the room with a guy that had a rather large box? "You can put it there", he motioned for the guy to put the box down on the table. He paid the guy and looked at the box as the guy left. He started opening up the box and I looked at him suspiously.

"What is that?" I questioned he ignored me and continued opening up the box at the top.

When he got it open he yelled, "Shit". Then he ran out of the room. I was puzzled so I got up and went over to the box and looked in. TV? Why does he have a TV isn't this suppose to be school? Who has a TV in school. He ran back in and started opening the side of it with a pocket knife. This school isn't that safe either I think I want to go back home. But I do want to spend more time with Alfie…. "Don't just stand there help me get this sucker out", Eddie said. I looked at him confused. "The TV", he answered noticing my confusion. I tried to help get the box out I really did but failed. Every time I pulled it out I would end up pushing it back into the box because it felt like it was falling on me.

"This is harder then it looks", I said sitting on the edge of the couch.

"I need to get this out of the box soon before Vic see's it", Eddie mumbled then walks out the room. I take that as my cue to finish my grapes. I sit back in the couch and continuing eating my grapes. Fabian walks in and sits beside me and took some of the grapes putting them in his mouth.

"What's that?" he said motioning toward the box. We continued eating the grapes.

"A TV", I said grabbing another grape and eating it.

"Cool", he said we sat there in silence eating grapes till Eddie walked back dragging Patricia behind him.

"Eddie", Patricia whined as he dragged her over to the box.

"Come On it isn't that heavy Please", Eddie pleaded.

"Get Fabian to do it", she exclaimed pointing to Fabian.

"I could get it done faster with you he isn't that strong", Eddie said.

"First I said I didn't want part in this and Second I am still mad because you want tell me about the secret till later", Patricia exclaimed. Eddie looked at us then Grabbed Patricia an Dragged her out. Me and Fabian exchanged confused looks.

"Do you know what they are talking about?" Fabian asked.

"No idea", I said we just sat there for a few minutes when Nina ran in.

"Sibuna meeti-", she stopped midsentence upon seeing me. "Fabian We need you! Like NOW", she asked obviously trying to hint at some thing. Which something clicked in Fabians head.

"What happened?" he asked walking out the room with Nina. I am really confused. I finished off the last grape and laid back on the couch looking at the ceiling. Alfie pops up beside me and looks at me.

"Can I sit?" he asked smiling at me.

"Sure", I said sitting up a little ways so he could sit down and I laid my head on his lap. "So what has Alfie Lewis been up too for the past hour?" I asked looking up at him.

"Amber!" he groaned and I giggled.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"She locked me in her room again! Let's say .. I hate it", Alfie shuddered.

I sat up and looked at him, "What did you want to ask me earlier?" I asked.

He looked nervous, "Well I was just wandering if you wanted to hang out Friday?" he asked.

"As friends?" I asked hoping he would say 'no as a date'.

"Yeah sure", he sadly smiled. I was about to question it when Nina, Patricia, Fabian, and Amber came running in the room.

"Alfie this is urgent", Nina exclaimed pulling Alfie off the couch and out the front door. Seconds later Eddie walked in.

"Do you know where their taking my girlfriend?" he said pissed-like.

"No! Sorry", I said.

"Whatever … Could you still try to help me get this out of the box?" he asked. I got up from the couch and helped him get it out.

When we finally managed to get the TV out, Jerome yelled, "Piper!". I jumped and almost dropped the TV.

"DUDE!" Eddie yelled, "If she would have dropped this you would have had to get another one", Eddie said. "Jerome grab the box", Eddie instructed.

"Whatever", Jerome said rolling his eyes and Pulling the box out from under it. We laid the TV back on the end table. "Hey Eddie?" Jerome said.

"Yeah?" Eddie answered looking over the TV.

"Have you seen my phone?" he questioned.

"No … You lost it didn't you", Eddie laughed.

"Not lost miss placed and I NEED that …. Hey let me see your phone!" Jerome said. Eddie rolled his eyes but gave Jerome his phone.

"Why do you need the phone so-" I said then Eddie interrupted.

"Just remember to delete the messages this time", he said shuddering.

"Huh?" I said confused as they continued to ignore me.

"Whatever!" Jerome said walking out the room.

"Piper?" Eddie said.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Do you know where I could plug this up at?" Eddie said messing with the wires on the back of the TV.

"No? I haven't been here long enough to know where everything is", I answered. He ignored me and continued messing with the wires. I walked out of the room and into the room where I sleep I laid on my sleeping bag and looked at the ceiling silently falling asleep.

**(Patricia POV)**

"You kissed AMBER", Alfie exclaimed. I looked at Jerome and Eddie tried to hide his laughter.

"What are you talking about?" Jerome asked acting innocent. Oh No!

"YOU HEARD ME AMBER AND YOU-", Alfie exclaimed and Jerome interrupted him.

"Where's Piper?" Jerome asked obviously trying to change the subject.

"I don't know why?" Alfie asked.

"I heard some one saying they were going to ask her out. Isn't she with you?" Jerome asked.

"WHAT?" he yelled running out the room. Jerome started laughing with Eddie.

Jerome stopped laughing when I asked, "You kissed Amber?"

"No He just made that up", Jerome said trying to laugh like it was a joke but failed. I glared at him.

"I'm Not stupid", I said to Jerome then looked toward Eddie, "And You knew and Didn't tell me!" I exclaimed then left the room.

"Patricia", Eddie said following m out the door, "Wait", I heard him yell but I continue to walk down the stairs, "I'm sorry Yacker", he said then I walked out the front door. I continued walking till he grabbed my arm and spun me around. "I didn't tell you because I couldn't it wasn't mine to tell. I can tell you later but you have to promise you won't tell anyone I told you", he said. I had to smirk at that. I got this boy wrapped around my finger.

"I won't tell anyone!" I agreed.

"I'll tell you tonight. We can go on a date", he said.

"Ok", I answered he leaned in to kiss me but I backed away. "Not till you tell me the secret", I smirked walking into the Anubis House.

"Yacker I said I was sorry!" Eddie exclaimed following me up the stairs. I walked into my room and see Mara laying back on her bed. I sit on my bed and Eddie walks in. "Come On Yacker I said I would tell you later", he said. Mara looked at us like we were about to attack each other. Then she ran out the room. I rolled my eyes as Eddie walked over to me and sat in front of me on the bed. "Just one kiss?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm your boyfriend and I have only kissed you twice and we have been together for four and a half weeks", he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him. When I went to pull away he pulled me back toward him. Just then Jerome burst into the room. We pulled away and Eddie glared at him. "Was I interrupting something?" Jerome said laughing at the look on Eddie's face.

"What do you want?" Eddie said annoyed.

"Did you order the TV?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah it should be here in ten minutes", Eddie said then laid back on my bed.

"TV?" I questioned.

"Well we are doing this mega Prank on Victor and we need a TV to do it", Jerome said.

"Well I'm not helping whatsoever Last time I pranked someone I had detention chores for a week and the 'chores' weren't normal", I said. Eddie laughed.

"We got this Trix! This is going to be a ultimate prank and Victor want even know we did it", Jerome said.

"So what is the prank exactly?" I asked.

"You said you didn't want part in the prank whatsoever Yacker", Eddie said laughing. Why is he laughing?

"I said I didn't want to help I never said I didn't want to know what you were doing", I answered.

"If I told you. That makes you a associate", Eddie said.

"Whatever", I said laying back on the bed. Jerome just sat on the floor and entertained himself with the rug again.

"Crap", I heard Jerome mutter as he ran out of the room. Eddie scooted closer to me and put his arm around me. I rolled my eyes at this cheesy boy move.

I heard a knock at the door and Eddie practically jumped up and ran out of the room yelling, "I GOT IT". I sat up and looked around.

I heard a knock at the door and then saw Mara poke her head in with her eyes closed, "Everyone decent?" she questioned.

"Oh God What do you think we were going to do?" I asked. She looked around nervously. "That's just …. You need some help", I said as she sat on her bed.

"Well … Anyway Patricia where did Eddie go off to this time?" she asked.

"Not sure", I answered.

Mara gave me a questioning look. "And Your not freaking out?" she said confused.

"No Why would I be?" I asked wandering where she was getting at.

"Well Eddie is a fairly decent looking guy and your sister looks like you and he couldn't tell you apart …" she trailed off.

"Mara! First Piper doesn't look that much like me. Second Piper likes Alfie and I mean freakishly likes him. And Third I'm pretty sure Eddie can tell us apart by now", I said.

"Ok", she said unconvinced. I ignored her as I grabbed my phone off my table. I got a text. I went to open it when Eddie came running in. He grabbed me by the arm and practically dragged me out the door. When we got to the stop of the stairs I asked, "What do you want?"

"Help me get the TV out of the box", Eddie said pulling me down the stairs.

"Eddie", I whined as he dragged me over to the box.

"Come On it isn't that heavy Please", Eddie pleaded.

"Get Fabian to do it", I exclaimed pointing to Fabian.

"I could get it done faster with you he isn't that strong", Eddie said.

"First I said I didn't want part in this and Second I am still mad because you want tell me about the secret till later", I exclaimed. Eddie looked at Piper and Fabian then Grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out once more.

"Patricia I just need help opening the box", he said I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs only to be stopped half way. "I can't tell you the secret now If I did then like everyone would hear us. Tonight No one will be with us so I can tell you with no risk of any one finding out", he said I rolled my eyes.

"Fine", I said.

He kissed me but pulled away when hearing, "Ew not in the hall", Alfie complained walking into the living quarters just as Nina and Fabian came out. They walked past us into Nina, and Amber's room. Eddie looked back at me.

"I guess I'll have to find Jerome to help me", Eddie said. Mara came running out our room.

"GUYS", she yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you seen Amber today?" she asked. Eddie laughed.

"Yes earlier why?" I asked ignoring Eddie's stupidity.

"Where did she go?" she asked.

"Looking for Jerome", I said.

"Ok", she said then ran down the stairs. What was that about?

Eddie looked at me then leaned down to kiss me when Fabian, Nina, and Amber ran out of Nina, and Amber's room. Amber grabbed my arm and dragged me away into the living quarters, "Alfie this is urgent", Nina exclaimed pulling Alfie off the couch and dragging me and Alfie out the door. WHAT'S URGENT?


	6. Wires and Easedropping

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis sadly But I own a computer … well sort of it's half mine!**

_When something happens you always know who your true friends are - Quote of the Day._

**(Jerome POV)**

I walked out of the living quarters with Eddie's phone in my hand. I scrolled through the people. Patricia? I smiled deviously. Let's mess with her. I love you Yacker! Where can I meet u to announce my undying love? P.s. Don't have me wait 2 long I am a real catch. I texted Patricia that Laughed and brought the phone out and texted … 'her'. My girlfriend. I said I'm sorry where r u? -J. I sent the message. Then Trixe texted back R U on drugs? … Don't let u wait? ... Jerome? I had to laugh at that. I texted back I'm Eddie! Why would Jerome be texting you on my phone? I got a message back from my girlfriend I'm out Why didn't u respond 2 my text? I was about to text back when Patricia message me back. .. ? I don't know maybe because you are stuck in cords in the living quarters. I looked at the message with confusion then I get hit on the back off the head. "Ow", I exclaimed turning around to find a very pissed off Patricia.

"What is wrong with you?" she said hitting me on the head again.

"Ow Trixe stop hitting me! I just wanted to mess with you a little bit", I said she hit me again. I grabbed her arm, "Trixe I'm serious Your going to leave you hand print on my shoulder", I exclaimed. She glared at me as she ripped her hand away from me.

"Why do you have Eddie's phone?" she asked.

"I miss placed-" I said then she interrupted.

"Lost", she corrected.

"Anyway I lost it and I can't find it. Have you seen it?" I asked hopefully.

"No and if I did I wouldn't tell you. Your text freaked me out I thought Eddie was hopped up on drugs", Patricia said annoyed.

"Aw Trixe thinks Eddie doesn't love her", I said pinching her cheek. She slapped my hand away.

"If he did he wouldn't say he was going to 'proclaim' it to the world", Trixe muttered.

I laughed and she glared at me and went to walk away but I grabbed her arm, "He really does love you", I said. She just rolled her eyes and stocked away. Uh trying to do good always backs fires with me. I walked back into the living quarters and see Eddie wrapped up in wires and Patricia was trying to help him out as she laughed. I started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Eddie exclaimed. "Patricia help me out", he exclaimed.

"I'm trying", she laughed. Mara walked into the room, then started giggling.

"Not another person! Jerome! Don't just stand there. Help ME Vic should be here any minute", Eddie yelled. I walked over and tried to help him out. He was stuck the only was out was to cut the wires.

"How about we cut these", I motioned toward the wires.

"DUDE! Then I have to buy …. Ah What the heck cut them I'll get more Vic isn't busting me", Eddie said. Patricia grabbed his pocket knife.

"I think I should do that", I said taking the knife away from her.

"I know how to use it", she said crossing her arms over her chest angrily.

"Has anyone seen Amber?" Mara asked as I started trying to cut the wire to help Eddie out.

"Yeah Last time I checked she was at the Frobisher Library", Patricia said. "Why?" she asked.

"Ok ….", she said then looked at me then Patricia, "I need to ask her something that's all", she said walking out the room and out the front door. I am really confused.

I got Eddie out of the wires, "Help me take this to my room before Vic see's it." Eddie said grabbing on side of the TV and I grabbed the other, "Hey Yacker Can you grab the wires?" he asked Patricia.

Patricia rolled her eyes, "Sure at least I won't get tangled in them", she smirked. Eddie just glared at her. We carried the TV in his and Fabian's room. We set it on the floor near Eddie's bed.

We heard some one yell, "HELP" It was Patricia! We ran into the living quarters to find her tangled in wires. We started laughing.

"Guys! HELP" she exclaimed trying to get untangled but fail miserably.

"I thought you said you wouldn't get tangled in them", Eddie said smirking. Patricia glared at him.

"Help me out!" She yelled again.

"I am", Eddie said laughing. I couldn't control my laughter long enough to make out a sentence.

"HEY I tried to help you", she said. Eddie rolled his eyes and helped her out. When she got out she hit me and Eddie.

"Ow", we yelled.

"Why did you hit me this time for?" I asked holding the place on my arm she just whacked. It wasn't a Amber tap. It actually HURT!

"When was first time?" Eddie asked confused.

"You were laughing at me", Patricia said.

"You laughed at me! Does that mean I hit you?" Eddie said giving her a look.

"No I'm a girl dufus!" Patricia said walking up stairs.

"Jerry hide the wires! I'll be right back", Eddie said running up the stairs after Patricia.

"Man! She has him wrapped around her finger!" I laughed. Walking off to my room to go to bed.

**(Mara POV)**

I was looking all over the house for Amber. Where is she? I need to find her to find out who this person is she knows everyone's number by heart. She should know who Jerome has been texting. I was going to walk out of the kitchen into the hall way when I heard people talking. "I just wanted to mess with you a little bit", Jerome said. … What is he doing? , "Trixe I'm serious Your going to leave you hand print on my shoulder", he exclaimed. Hand print? What the heck are they doing. I was going to walk in the living quarter till I saw Eddie. I couldn't tell him that Jerome and Patricia were doing … only God knows what in the hallway. I walked back over to the door and listen to it to hear if they were still there. I heard Jerome say, "He really does love you." OMG Who? What? When? I walked around and I was just going to make a run for it I walked toward Eddie. Everyone was laughing. I nervously laughed.

"Not another person! Jerome! Don't just stand there. Help ME Vic should be here any minute", Eddie yelled. Jerome walked over and tried to help him out.

"How about we cut these", Jerome said holding up the wires.

"DUDE! Then I have to buy …. Ah What the heck cut them I'll get more Vic isn't busting me", Eddie said. Patricia grabbed his pocket knife. OH God she is going to kill him. I gasped

"I think I should do that", Jerome said taking the knife away from her.

"I know how to use it", she said crossing her arms over her chest angrily.

"Has anyone seen Amber?" I asked before they did anything to Eddie. I don't think they are going to do anything to Eddie just there secret relationship. But I'm paranoid.

"Yeah Last time I checked she was at the Frobisher Library", Patricia said. "Why?" she asked.

"Ok ….", I said then looked at Jerome then Patricia How can they hide this from Eddie, "I need to ask her something that's all", I said running out the front door and to the library. I tripped seven times. But I got there. I ran in and saw Amber, and Joy in a full out yelling war. What happened?

**(Amber POV)**

Me, Fabian, and Nina, who was dragging Alfie and Patricia, walked into the Frobisher Library and saw Joy looking over the books. I scoffed "What are you doing here?" I questioned.

She turned around and smiled at Fabian, "Just looking for a book to read", she said.

"You know you can't take books out right", I said harshly.

"I know. Jasper said I could read the books in here. He also said he would be back later if that's what your looking for", Joy said then turned around and started looking through the books again. I rolled my eyes and our group sat down at a table.

"What is she doing here?" I asked disgusted.

"This isn't our room so we can't literally kick her out", Nina said.

"Fabian tell her to leave!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" he asked. Nina and I gave him the look.

"Why! WHY! Because she is NOT part of our group and we NEED to find that mask", I yelled. Joy looked at me.

"Mask?" she questioned walking over to us. I slapped my head in annoyance. Patricia's phone goes off. She looks at it confused then walks out. I look at Joy.

"It's nothing that concerns you!" I said wishing I could rip out her hair for the hard time she gave Nina. Then My and Joy's phones go off. I read my text and respond to it then look at Joy.

"I just asked sorry", she said annoyed.

"You should be", I yelled.

"Actually I'm Not sorry", Joy scoffed.

I stood up, "You Brat", I said.

"Well at least when I get a boyfriend I don't treat him like crap." Joy yelled.

"I have never treated any guy like crap", I said.

"You treated Alfie like crap all he ever did was like you and you crushed him no wander your so threatened by Piper. You know she is a threat to your control over him", Joy said.

"I am NOT threatened! And I certainly did NOT treat Alfie like crap", I said pushing her down.

"Amber", Fabian exclaimed helping Joy up.

"What's wrong with you?" Joy asked once she got to her feet.

"What's wrong with me?" I scoffed, "More like what's wrong with you!" I SPAT.

Mara walked in, "What happened?" she said confused.

"Joy that's what she is ruining Fabina", I yelled.

"Fabina isn't even together and if they were I wouldn't try to mess that up", Joy said.

"Like you did the beginning of the semester", I scoffed, "You couldn't keep your pals off him".

"Guys I have something to tell you", Mara said we all looked at her even if I was annoyed with Joy. I would still listen to my friends problems.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jerome and Patricia are secretly going out", she said. WHAT?

"WHAT?" me and Joy yell at the exact time.

"They were doing … only God knows what in the hallway … should I tell Eddie?" Mara said then muttered, "… That's why she wasn't that bothered when Eddie was hanging with her sister". I am going to kill HIM!

**(Eddie POV)**

"Jerry hide the wires! I'll be right back", I said running up the stairs after Patricia. "Patricia", I exclaimed as she slammed the door in my face. "Open the door", I said banging on my side of the door. She turned on Sick Puppies and drowned out my voice. I sat in front of the door in annoyance. Patricia gets on my nerves sometimes but I love that ab- I didn't just say … Oh No I fell hard for Yacker! I got to sleep this off GET this OUT OF MY HEAD. I got off the floor, walk down the stairs, and then into my room. I lay on my bed and go to sleep. Today was so confusing for me.

_**Hope you liked this Sorry it took so long to update I was reading over my reasont chapters to try to get inspiration. Didn't really help! I had this typed out already I was just working on the chapter after this before I posted this. Just incase I had a typo I could try and fix it. This isn't really 'Grammar checked' but I did my best. REVIEW if you want! Oh and I hope they don't break Peddie up in season 3 so they can make the chosen one be with the Osirian Because I don't think they would be good friends. So I certainly don't like the 'romantic pairing' I might stop watching HOA if they have neddie in it. And their acting all 'lovey dovey' around Patricia and Fabian. That would break them. I would be upset if they did that…. Oh sorry about this long little rant at the end. **_


	7. Problem in paradise

**Disclaimer I do not own house of Anubis. If I did then there would be MORE PEDDIE and EPISODES and goes to season 8 or more. But it wouldn't be watched because have no actors or a crew … or A director … or any equipment. Yeah HOA writers keep up the good work!**

**This chapter is longer then the rest hope it doesn't bore you too much!**

_Stick with you dreams they define you - Quote of the Day_

**(Jerome POV)**

I grabbed all the wires. HOW did Eddie AND Patricia get stuck in this? I carried them to my room and laid them on the bed. I heard, "You have five minutes and I want to hear a pin drop", I grabbed my laptop and searched TV electric alerts then My pocket vibrated? I reached in and pulled out Eddie's phone. I forgot I still had this. The text message was from Patricia. I'm still mad at you but I wanted to know if we were still going on that date? she texted. I smirked thinking of what I could text back. I was going to but then Alfie opened up the door walking in drowsy.

"Night Jerome", he said plopping onto his bed and going to sleep.

I rolled my eyes and got up exiting my room. I walked into Eddie's room and threw the phone at his head. "Ow", he yelled waking up. I laughed and he glared at me. "What did you throw at me?" he asked searching around for the 'thing' I threw at him.

"Your phone Trixe woke me up with her text!" I said obviously making the part up about her texting it when I was asleep.

"Oh .. Thanks … I guess", Eddie said grabbing his phone and Texting I'm guessing Trixe?

"Bye", I said walking toward the door.

"Ew Jerry I thought I said to delete your messages when you got done", he said then handed me his phone. I looked at the picture and smirked.

"This one isn't that bad", I said.

"Just delete it. My eyes are blind", he said. I laughed as I deleted. "You NEED to find your phone". he said then I handed him his phone back. His phone went off.

"Yeah I do that phone has my LIFE on it and now it is lost or in the hand of some idiot", I said walking out the door and into the kitchen.

I looked in the fridge and grabbed out a pear. I put it in my mouth but jumped and dropped it when I heard, "Jerome?"

I turned around, "Piper? What are you doing up?" I asked. She whacked me in the arm, "I meant Patricia", I corrected.

"I needed a snack", she said going to the fridge.

"Get me a pear you made me drop mine", I said. She came back over to me with me and her a pear. She handed me one. Then she looked toward the hallway the back at me and smiled nervously? "Trixe is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Ok?" I said unsure. She looked at her phone then laughed. I gave her a funny look. "Who texted?" I asked.

"Eddie is just being … Eddie", she said then looked in the hallway then back at me. "I got to go talk to Eddie Bye", she said leaving. I rolled my eyes and walked into the living quarters. I saw Mara creep down the stairs. I looked at her questioningly.

"Mara?" I said she looked at me like I caught her doing something bad. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Checking the camera", she said pointing toward the camera behind me? When did that get there?

"Why did you put up a camera?" I asked.

"Oh … Uh …. Eddie and I think there is a ghost here. It talked to us", she said. Alright she is crazier then I thought. Or a really bad liar.

"Is this just an excuse to get close to Eddie?" I questioned. She glared at me.

"I Don't like EDDIE", she whispered/yelled. "I wouldn't want to break them up but I'm pretty sure they will", she said glaring at me.

"Eddie wouldn't break up with Patricia for you. Wow you would stoop that low? Stealing Your best friends Boyfriend. De ja vu moment ay Mara", I said she glared at me again. What's with the glares is it that I found out her plan?

"I'm NOT the one going to break them up!" she exclaimed.

"Then who is?" I asked.

"You and Patricia's relationship", she said.

I spit out my pear. "How is my friendship with Patricia going to mess up their relationship?" I said a little pissed. She is spreading rumors!

"Oh so that's what your calling it 'friendship'" she said using air quotes and saying it like she was disgusted.

"Calling What?" I questioned confused.

"You and Patricia did … things in the hallway earlier today", she exclaimed in a whisper.

"WHAT? NO we didn't", I said.

"Well it didn't sound that way", she said grabbing her camera. "Tell Eddie he deserves to know", she said carrying her camera upstairs. What is she talking about? I rolled my eyes and walked to my room. I laid on my bed and went to sleep wandering what the heck she was talking about?

**(Eddie POV)**

_Patricia and I were sitting in the dinning room, "Hey Yacker I need to tell you something", I said she looked at me and smiled._

"_Wha?" she said in her accent._

"_Well I have been wanting to tell you this for a few days now I … love you", I said then she started laughing. I frowned. "What's so funny?" I asked._

"_You …. You ..", she continued laughing, "HA … You … Ha actually think I like you? … HA I DON'T love you", she laughed even more. Great I feel really stupid. I went to get up when I feel something hitting me in the back of the head?_

I jump awake, "Ow", I said then saw Jerome laughing I glared at him "What did you throw at me?" I asked looking for whatever he threw at me.

"Your phone Trixe woke me up with her text!" he said.

"Oh .. Thanks … I guess", I said grabbing my phone and looking at the text then texting Patricia Date?

"Bye", Jerome said. I looked at the next text I wish I didn't.

"Ew Jerry I thought I said to delete your messages when you got done", I said then handed him the phone once he looked at it he smirked.

"This one isn't that bad", he said.

"Just delete it. My eyes are blind", I said. He laughed deleting it, "You NEED to find your phone". I said and he handed me my phone back then the phone went off Patricia.

"Yeah I do that phone has my LIFE on it and now it is lost or in the hand of some idiot", he said walking out the door. I looked at my phone and read the text. The date where you tell me this BIG SECRET! I laughed at that. I texted back Ok Come to my room in a little bit and we can leave I grabbed my laptop and put in my password. I went to my file listed prank. Then Patricia texted Why not now? What else are you hiding? I laughed at that I heard foot steps in the hallway but ignored it and responded. I have a lot of skeletons in my closet I went back on my laptop I went to my prank file. Jerome and I have this prank set out for Victor we are going to put the TV in the living room **((A.N Living quarters he says it's living room because he is from America and I think British people would say living quarters. If I'm wrong tell me please))**well actually boring room, Anyway we are going to put the TV in there and turn it on LOUD and Victor is going to come down to turn it off. When he sees that some one put a TV in the living room. He will try take it out, Which will take forever. He might even get stuck in the wires but most importantly it will shock him. Which will knock him out for a little while. Well when he takes out the TV Jerome and I will be Teepeeing his office. Patricia walked in and I shut the laptop.

"You really are hiding something", she said grabbing my laptop and sitting it on the desk. "Come on", she said.

"Your not going to look at it?" I asked confused.

"Well it's obvious that it's about the 'prank' on Victor. If it was something else you would tell me", she said as I got up.

"Let's go", I said opening the door and we walked out of my room and see Mara walking out of the living room with our camera. She looked at us then glared at Patricia? "What are you doing?" I asked motioning toward the camera.

"Just looking over the tape. Patricia Don't you have something to tell Eddie?" Mara asked.

I looked at Patricia confused, "No?" Patricia said confused as I was.

"You have to tell him soon or I will", she said then stocked up the stairs.

"Patricia What is she talking about?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" She exclaimed.

"Well she said it was something YOU were hiding from me", I said looking at Patricia.

"I'm NOT hiding anything from you. If you want to ask what she was talking about.. go! But I'm going outside.", she said annoyed.

"I don't care what she said let's go", I said grabbing Patricia's hand and practically having to drag her out the door. I'll ask Mara later what the secret is. We started walking in the woods. But Patricia was kind of freaking me out. She looked Scared …. I am probably seeing things.

**(Amber POV)**

I was stricken with grief. Crushed. Heartbroken. Hopeless. Cast down in heavy spirits. Rejected. Double-crossed. Down in the dumps. I needed a friend my boyfriend cheated on me. HE is childless, guideless, devilish UH I want him to join the dust. Nina ran in the room, "Amber we're going to the tunnels. You coming?" I asked.

"No! I'm too depressed", I said laying back on my bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing just the person I like doesn't like me. I think he likes someone else", I said laying my head into the pillow.

"Alfie likes you just because Piper is back doesn't mean he like's you any less", Nina said trying to help my situation. I wish he loved me.

"Ok", I said still laying down.

"Well if you decide you want to come and join us text me Ok?" Nina said being so supportive.

"Ok", I signed as she walked out of the room. I looked at my phone of pictures of us together. I wish he didn't like that Williamson! She makes me SICK! I wanna ripe her hair out! I grab my phone and delete pictures of us and throw the phone on the ground. I began crying something I usually don't do. He was the love of my life WHY does he like her? Am I not good enough?

_**Sorry for waiting for so long to update! I hope this chapter wasn't too wordy. I just got inspired today so.. I hope you like and REVIEW or PM me.**_


	8. Interrupted Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't write the scripts for House of Anubis. This is depressing I think they make us put disclaimer to make us depress. *pouts* I wish I did but sadly I don't. **

**Oh And Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb I was thinking the same thing except I don't think Eddie could beat up Rufus. Rufus is kind of … Big compared to Eddie. CDLUVM good idea! I couldn't put Piper getting jealous but I may have put in a little Palfie But not a lot. I'm not even sure if you can count this as Palfie but I hope you enjoy. Anyway thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this next chapter.**

_Once in the open don't close up - Quote of the day _

**(Patricia POV)**

I was walking through the woods with Eddie towards the clearing. When I felt like some one was following me. I jumped for the fifth time. "Ok Patricia what's wrong? You keep jumping", Eddie asked.

"Nothing … just tired", I answered.

"Tired? You don't jump when your tired!" he said I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I do!" I practically yelled.

"Yacker! You don't", he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever It doesn't matter. Are we far enough away from the house so you can tell me what the big secret is?" I asked. He came to a stop and put his arm in front of me and I stopped, "What?"

"Do you hear that?" he asked. I looked around paranoid. Did he hear … someone following us?

"Hear what?" I asked acting as if I had no idea what he was talking about. But the footsteps sounded louder. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in a near by bush. "What are y-", I said then he interrupted me by putting his hand over my mouth. He put his finger to his lip telling me to shut up. He let go of my mouth to look out of the bush I scoffed, "Why did you drag me in the bush", I whispered/yelled. He pointed toward a person coming toward us we ducked back in the bush. When they walked completely by I looked out. It was Joy? What is she doing out this late? "Joy", I exclaimed and Eddie pulled me back in the bush before she could see me. He put his hand over my mouth again.

"Shh You don't know what she is doing out in the middle of the woods at night", Eddie whispered letting go of me, when he saw that she had continued walking.

"She is my best friend I should know why she is in the woods in the middle of the night", I scoffed. "Can you just tell me the BIG secret so we can go to bed?"

"You can't tell anyone!" he said.

"I'm not", I said.

"Jerome is seeing someone in the house", Eddie said.

"Who?" I asked.

"I can't tell you who because I don't actually know. The only reason I know that he is dating someone is because he left his phone in the living den thing whatever you call it and I read the message. I told him about how I knew. He made me promise not to tell anyone because it might make it obvious who it was and I have a pretty good guess who it is", he said.

"Who?" I asked.

"I think it's Joy because I think he kissed Amber to make her jealous".

"Why would Amber agree on kissing Jerome? To make Joy jealous?" I asked certainly confused.

"Amber probably wanted to make Alfie jealous because that was during when Piper came the first time", Eddie said.

"How do you know they kissed?" I asked.

"I walked in on it", he shuddered. I rolled my eyes.

"We better leave", I said, "Before it gets too dark anyway".

"Ok", he said as we came out of the bush and started walking toward the house.

"Why did we have to leave the house for you to tell me that?" I asked. He lead me to a picnic basket. I raised my eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! You said this was our date. I don't want a date to be about telling you a secret about Jerome", he said. I rolled my eyes as we sat down and ate. Eddie is so cheesy.

**(Alfie POV)**

I went in my room tired. "Night Jerome", I said plopping on my bed and going to sleep.

_I walked into the Anubis House and saw Piper coming down the stair case, "Hey Alfie", she smiled walking towards me._

_I smiled, "Hey Piper"._

"_So when did you get back from the library?" she asked._

"_Just now actually", I said smiling. Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Joy came in the door giggling?_

"_Hey guys aren't Fabian and Joy such a perfect couple", Nina gushed._

"_But you and Fabian look so cute together", Joy smiled. …? When did they become friends? Why do they want the other one with Fabian? _

"_I think both of you would look great with Fabian. Right Fabian?" Amber said._

"_Of course", Fabian said then they walked into the living quarters giggling._

"_When did Joy and Nina become friends?" I asked._

_Piper looked at me confused. "They have been friends for a few days now Are you ok?" she asked concerned as she felt my head for a fever._

"_I'm fine", I smiled at her. She walked closer to me._

"_Good because I can't kiss you if your sick", she said leaning in to kiss me. We were almost kissing when…._

"Alfie Wake up", I heard Patricia say as she shock me awake. I opened my eyes and saw Fabian, Nina, and Patricia looking at me. Then I realized I was sleeping.

"Aw why didn't you wait a few minutes before you who me up", I complained.

"Well you were trying to kiss Patricia when we were just yelling your name", Nina said and started giggling.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed sitting up.

"Shh", they all shushed me.

"Why are you even in my room?" I asked.

"We are going down to the tunnels and we need at least three people", Fabian said.

I looked at them confused, "There is three of you?" I said even more confused.

"I'm not going I'm going on a date with Eddie", Patricia said hitting me on the head.

"Ow … What about Amber?" I asked.

"She was too tired", Nina said obviously hiding something. I ignored it and got out of bed.

"Ok let's go!" I said we walked out the door but heard noise coming from the kitchen.

"I'll distract them", Patricia said walking into the Kitchen. "Jerome?" she said and we heard something hit the floor

"Piper? What are you doing up?" Jerome asked, "I meant Patricia".

"I needed a snack", she said.

"Get me a pear you made me drop mine", Jerome said. We ran bye the door to the cellar entrance and Fabian picked the lock. He says he learned it for his rebel roomie? Or something like that. "Trixe is everything ok?" we heard Jerome ask as we head down the stairs. We walked over to the shelf and Nina puts in the code we walk in and go to the book shelf. Fabian pulls out the book and we walk in.

"Do you think Amber is alright?" Fabian asked, "She looked depressed when we left the library".

"She's fine", Nina said. Then something popped in my mind. Patricia wanted to distract Jerome because they are dating! Oh MY ALIEN! I totally forgot to confront him! I always thought he liked Mara? Guess not? But why Trixe?

"Guys Do you really believe that Jerome and Patricia are … dating?" I asked. They looked at me then looked at each other. "Stop The Silent CHAT", I exclaimed. Then they looked at me.

"I don't really think anyone could put up with Jerome even Patricia wouldn't want to date him", Nina said.

"Uh You know Jerome isn't that …. Well … ok he isn't really boyfriend material I guess … then why is he with Trixe?" now I am confused.

"Maybe He isn't", Fabian said. Nina and I looked at him confused.

"He has to be that's what-" I said then he interrupted me.

"Mara said she heard them not actually saw them together. It's probably just some rumor. I wouldn't think too much of it", Fabian said as we finally reached the stool like things. "Ok so we need to find the rest of the Reflectors", He said looking at the writings on the wall.

"We need to find three more of them", Nina said

"I'm going to go look in those books Jasper said I could look in and maybe if Victor is out we can search his office", Fabian said then we headed back upstairs. I walked into my room and went to bed.

**(Jerome POV)**

I woke up and sat up. I looked at Alfie's bed and saw there was no one there? "Alfie?" I said then he jumped up.

"Patricia!" he exclaimed and I laughed.

"Dreaming about the wrong twin aren't we?" I said. I laughed when he glared at me.

"No When I woke up last night Pa-" he said then stopped midsentence, "She woke me up so I figured she was doing it again". Alfie got off the floor and grabbed his stuff and went to the bathroom.

"Wow Alfie and Patricia? Didn't see that coming", I laughed getting out of bed and got changed. I walked into the dinning room and saw Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Mara, Eddie, and Joy sitting at the table. I sat between Mara and Patricia. Mara was giving me the evil eye and everyone else was eating. Piper walked in and sat beside Nina. Which they then started chatting.

"Did you tell him?" Mara asked me. I rolled my eyes and ignored her. She is seriously getting on my nerves about the Patricia and my Friendship being 'wrong'. Alfie walked in and sat between Joy and Eddie.

"Where's Amber?" I asked.

"She said she didn't feel like going to school today", Nina said then began eating more of her food. I finished eating and got up and left the table along with Nina, Fabian, Eddie, and Patricia. I went to my room and grabbed my bag. I walked out the door and saw Trixe walking down the stairs.

"Hey Trixe", I said catching up to her as she opened the front door.

"What?" she asked as we walked out the front door.

"Has Mara 'confronted' you yet?" I asked.

"Yeah she thinks I'm hiding something from Eddie. But I'm not", Patricia said,

"She thinks we are dating behind Eddie's back or something", I said and she laughed.

"That's stupid. You and me?" she laughed.

"I know I think she like Eddie", I said as we walked through the front door at school.

"I was wandering why she was spending so much time with him", Patricia muttered to herself. We walked into class. I sat beside Alfie and Patricia sat beside Eddie.

_**Hope You liked this. It took a while to update sorry but I had a little writer's block. REVIEW! **_


	9. Mara's delusion

**Disclaimer: Sorry but sadly I have never written a script for House of Anubis. I don't own it either. If I did I probably wouldn't write on this site because my story line could be the actually show. And I like to do a lot of various 'pairings' (except Neddie) People might not like that. I don't have a ship that I've had since it came on because I fell in love with Peddie which is the ultimate ship! So yeah hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews! **

_Minds are like parachutes. They only function when they are open - quote of the day _

**(Amber POV)**

I was laying on my bed upset, "Amber get up we gotta go to school", Nina said.

"I'm too depressed! Go without me", I said laying my head back in my pillow. Nina grabbed my arm and tried to pull me out of bed. "NO" I grumbled and she let go.

"Fine!" she exclaimed letting me fall back on my bed. I snuggled back under my covers and fell asleep.

_I was laying on my bed. Reading my magazine when he walks in. "Hey Amber", he said sitting on the edge of my bed._

"_Why didn't you tell me you liked her!" I exclaimed._

"_It's a misunderstanding. I love you", he said. I smiled as he moved closer to me._

"_I love you too", I said then kissed him. Then someone shock my shoulder._

I woke up to Fabian looking disgusted. "AMBER WHAT THE HECK", he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked looking at him confused.

"You KISSED ME", he exclaimed.

"WHAT? HOW?" I yelled.

"I was coming in here to grab Nina's bag and I saw you tossing and Mumbling but when I walked over here. You grabbed me and kissed me! Amber I like NINA", he said.

"I Don't like YOU", I practically yelled.

"Hey … Wait … Nina said you were sick", he looked at me confused.

"I am", I said then faked coughed, "It's bad", I said then made like I was going to gag which made Fabian run out of the room. I laid back. OH NO I hope I didn't mess up Fabina I mean Poor Nina! Having to compete with me for a guy. Good thing I don't like him. Because I know NOW that Williamson is going down. He was MINE first and he always will be MINE! I got up out of bed and got ready for school. I looked in the mirror and smiled. There is no way she can compete with me.

**(Eddie POV)**

I walked into class and sat down at a table. Then Mara walked over to me and sat behind me. "Eddie?" she asked. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Has Jerome or Patricia told you yet?" she asked.

I looked at her with confusion, "Told me what?"

"They HAVEN'T TOLD YOU! YET?" she exclaimed.

"What didn't they tell me?" I asked.

"They are secretly dating!" Mara said.

"No their not!" I exclaimed.

"Really? Yesterday they weren't doing inappropriate things in the hallway", she whispers.

"What? No they don't like each other", I said.

"Oh really look at this!" she said reached in her pocket and pulled out Jerome's phone. I looked freaked. She thinks Patricia is Jerome's secret girlfriend. Then I had to laugh at that. She glared at me. "Read it!" I read it. Hey Sorry about earlier MEET up l8ter? I rolled my eyes and she turned it to the next text Meet me Same place as b4?

"How is this suppose to be 'evidence' they are 'together' While me and Patricia are still together", I asked. Now I know that she is lying because I know who Jerome is seeing. I defiantly know it's not Patricia!

"This plus the hallway affection How much more do you need!" she exclaimed.

"That's not even Patricia's number!", I said. She just groaned and I turned around in my seat.

"Here comes the lovely couple", she said as Jerome and Patricia walked in talking? When did they start- NO They aren't .. they don't like each other Patricia is dating me and Jerome is dating someone who is NOT Patricia! Patricia sat beside me as they teacher walked in.

"Class turn in the paper I assigned yesterday!" Miss. Valentines said. Everyone got out their work as Mr. Sweet and Piper walked in.

"Miss. Valentine. We have a new student joining us permanent this time", Mr. Sweet said as Patricia was glaring at her sister.

"Oh Hey Piper welcome back! Take a seat", Miss. Valentine said as Piper sat down beside Joy. Mr. Sweet walked out. Miss. Valentine walked around collecting our papers.

"Wait!" we heard Amber yell as she ran in late. "Here's my paper", Amber said giving Miss. Valentine the paper then running over to sit by Mara.

"Amber Why were you late?" she asked as she finished collecting our papers.

"Oh I didn't feel so well but I feel better now", Amber said.

"I'm deducting ten points from your paper since you came in late", Miss. Valentine said as Amber groaned.**((A/N is it just me or do you hate when the teacher deducts your grade because you're a little late?)) **Miss. Valentine continued class as usual. When school was over I walked out the front entrance and proceeded to go to the Anubis House. Mara runs up toward me.

"What Now?" I asked.

"I know how we can catch them in the act!" she said.

I rolled my eyes, "How?" I asked sarcastically.

"We put the camera in Jerome's room!" she said excited.

"That's a little pervish don't you think?" I asked.

"Not if you really want to find out if they are together", she exclaimed.

I signed, "Fine do whatever you want I don't care", I said then kept walking. Mara grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"I need your help!" she said just as Patricia walked over to us.

"Help with what?" she asked me.

"We are still trying to find the ghost and we need to go down in the cellar. I can't go by myself", Mara said. "You going to help?" Mara asked. Great putting me on the spot.

"I can help", Patricia said noticing my uneasiness.

"Oh … Never mind", Mara said walking off.

"What was all that about?" Patricia asked annoyed. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Is someone jealous?" I asked putting my arm around her.

"NO", she said pushing my shoulder which knocked my arm off her. I put my arm around her again.

"Whatever", I smirked then proceeded to laugh. She glared at me. We walked back toward the house in silence till Jerome ran over to us and walked beside Patricia.

"Guys look at this crap!" he said holding up a phone. Patricia grabbed it and laughed.

"What is it?" she asked turning the phone different ways.

"That is suppose to be my new phone it's ancient", Jerome exclaimed as Patricia handed it back to him.

"Still haven't found your phone yet?" I asked.

"NO! Mr. Sweet want even let me go into town and get another one", Jerome grumbled.

"Why not?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know .. Eddie couldn't you ask your dad", he laughed, "If he could let me. He might say yes considering you're his son".

"No I am not talking to him now he seriously gets on my nerves", I said.

"Come ON I need a phone unless you want me using your phone all the time", he said. I shuddered.

"Yeah You NEED a new phone. I'll ask tomorrow. I don't feel like going back up to the school now", I answered as I opened the front door.

"Patricia!" Joy exclaimed running down the stairs.

"What?" she said confused.

"Come With ME", Joy exclaimed dragging Patricia up the stairs. I rolled my eyes typical Joy.

"Ok Where did you put the-" I said then Victor walked down the stairs.

"Don't stand there off you go", he exclaimed shoeing us off **((A/N When Victor shoes people off it's called "The Victor". That's what my sister thought of))**

We walked into the living den whatever! "What has him grumpier then usual?" Jerome questioned laying on the couch.

"Where did you put the wires?" I asked.

"Threw them in the floor in my room", he said.

"What? Vic could see them!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen my room? It's trashed he couldn't find my bed", Jerome laughed then headed toward the kitchen.

"You didn't lose them did you?" I asked following him into the kitchen.

"No … Not unless Alfie saw them … he might think they were something Alien related and freak out", Jerome said and then started laughing.

"Have you guys seen Patricia?" Piper asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes! Joy dragged her up stairs. Why?" I asked.

"I need to ask her something", she said then walked off.

"Ok Jerry When do you think we can set up the prank?" I asked.

"Probably have to wait till tomorrow because Victor is watching everyone like a hawk today".

"Yeah", I said then walked off to my room. I opened the door and saw Alfie, Nina, Amber, and Fabian talking in hushed tone. "Don't mind me just going to my bed" I walked over to my bed. They looked at me then they all left. What was that about?

**(Piper POV)**

I walked out of the school and headed home. I got out a little later so I could finish some more paper work to go to school here. When I was walking back to the house I noticed Mara sitting on a bench by herself. I walked over to her. "Hey", I greeted.

"Hey Piper", she said motioning for me to sit beside her.

"What are you doing by yourself?" I asked.

"Just thinking", she looks at the ground.

"About?" I asked.

"Eddie", she said. …? Huh? I looked at her confused.

"What about Eddie?" I asked.

"No matter how much he doesn't listen or obnoxious he can be. He shouldn't be used like this", she stared at a tree.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Patricia!" I am confused , "She is secretly dating Jerome!"

"What? No they aren't!"

"Yeah! That's what he said. Why doesn't he believe me?" she asked.

"Do you like Eddie?" I asked.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" she asked confused and upset?

"You do! Don't you?" I asked.

"Maybe But that has nothing to do with anything! Patricia still shouldn't do this", Mara said.

"Maybe You just want Eddie to dump Patricia so you can be with Eddie and Your pushing the idea that Jerome and Patricia are dating", I said which caused Mara to scoff.

"I wouldn't make up something like that", she scoffed.

"Ok How about I talk to her?" I asked.

"She didn't confess with me what make you think she would tell you?" Mara asked.

"We tell each other everything. I can get anything out of her", I said standing up. "You might want to come in a little while it looks like it's going to rain", I said pointing towards the dark clouds.

"Yeah I'll be in later", she said as I walked away. I walked into the Anubis house and heard people talking in the kitchen so I walked there first.

"Have you guys seen Patricia?" I asked walking into the kitchen to find Jerome and Eddie talking.

"Yes! Joy dragged her up stairs. Why?" Eddie asked.

"I need to ask her something", I said walking out of the Kitchen then up the stairs.

When I got to the top of the stairs I walked toward Patricia's room. I heard people talking. I know it's bad to whisper but I HAD too. I pressed my ear up to the door. "But we're not", I heard a voice say which was Patricia.

"You knew I had a crush on him", another voice exclaimed which had to be Joy.

"WE are Not together! I like Eddie!" Patricia said.

"Oh Ok Well why was Mara going around saying you too were dating?" Joy asked probably confused like me.

"She like's Eddie! She is trying to break us up because she wants to be with him. Mara even tried to make him search for ghosts! So they could be together", Patricia said.

"What?" Joy exclaimed as I walked away from the door. I am beyond confused. Alfie walked up moments later with Amber, Nina, and Fabian.

"Hey", I smiled at Alfie. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Hey Piper! Would you like to hang out with us?" Alfie asked.

"Alfie!" Nina, Amber, and Fabian exclaimed.

"It's fine I'll just go to the Frobisher Library", I said walking around them.

"I'll come with you", Alfie said catching up with me. I heard Nina, Amber, and Fabian groan and then a door shut.

"Are you sure your not busy?" I asked.

"Oh they'll be fine with out me for one day." he said as we walked down the stairs. We walked out the door and toward the Library. I smiled. Today has been weird and awesome all in one.

**Hope you enjoyed this shortish chapter. It took a while but it's finally done! Oh and remember to REVIEW or PM me if you have any ideas you want me to use. I'll put them in as long as they don't have anything to do with Neddie or Main characters dieing detailed deaths.**


	10. Lights Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. This makes me sad what is this for anyway? I obviously don't own house of Anubis. Oh well Enjoy! Oh Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for Updating too early My sister reads the story before i put it up and she was so anxious to read this early so i let her Now I Hope you like! Oh and purple-taco-da-bomb I don't think Rufus sneaks up on Jerome in my story. Patricia did though. Really cool idea though i'll keep that in mind.**

_Crazy is walking down the street with half a cantaloupe on your head, muttering; "I'm a hamster, I'm a hamster." - quote of the day_

**(Patricia POV)**

I walked into the Anubis House with Eddie and Jerome when Joy came flying down the stairs, "Patricia", she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Come With ME", Joy exclaimed dragging me up the stairs.

"Joy? What is this about?" I asked once we got in our room.

"I heard about you and Jerome!" she said I looked at her with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You and Jerome are DATING?" she yelled.

"N-", I said then she interrupted.

"You were doing inappropriate things in the hallway!" she started pacing the floor..

"Joy I-", she interrupted again.

"Why are you dating him?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"But we're not", I exclaimed.

"You knew I had a crush on him", Joy exclaimed.

"WE are Not together! I like Eddie!" I said.

"Oh Ok Well why was Mara going around saying you too were dating?" Joy asked confused.

"She like's Eddie! She is trying to break us up because she wants to be with him. Mara even tried to make him search for ghosts! So they could be together", I said.

"What?" Joy exclaimed

"I Know that's just too desperate!" I said flopping on my bed.

"I thought she was with Mick?" Joy said.

"I did too. I guess not?" I grabbed my school bag and pulled out my book. "Miss. Valentines gives us more homework then Miss. Andrews did!" I started doing my work. A few minutes later Nina walked in.

"Patricia!" she said then noticed Joy, "Can you come here for a sec.?" she asked.

"Sure", I said leaving my book on my bed and walking out of my room. "What is it?" I asked once I shut the door.

"We need a look out so we can look in Victors office." Nina said.

"Ok What about Alfie?" I asked.

"We were going to but he left with Piper and Amber is acting weird along with Fabian? Could you help?" she asked.

"Sure", I said. We walked into Nina, and Amber's room. Amber glares at me and Fabian stands up from previously sitting on Nina's bed.

"You going to help?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah Let's go before Victor comes back up", I said we all crept out toward his office. Fabian, Nina, and Amber ran into the office as I stood at the stairs. Mara walked into the housed dripping rain water and started coming up the stairs. "Guys", I whisper. They look up and see Mara so they just duck down and continue looking.

"Even Eddie believes you!" Mara said annoyed and tears falling from her face when she reached the top stair.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Everyone believes YOU!" she exclaimed, "Why can't anyone believe ME" she whispered then stomped off to our room. I am so confused?

Nina, Fabian, and Amber run out. "He left this", Fabian said holding up a window piece with the eagle symbol on it.

"Awesome! But Victor is going to know we took it?" I said.

"We better find the other two fast so he doesn't catch us", Nina said. We walked to Nina, and Ambers room. Fabian, and I sat on Nina's bed. Nina, and Amber sat on Amber's bed. Nina observed the reflector.

"What do you think Alfie's doing?" Amber asked. Nina looked at her then back at the reflector.

"Ok Where can we hide this?" she asked.

"I could hide it in my room. Eddie has a TV in our room and Victor hasn't found it yet", Fabian suggested. Nina nodded.

"Ok", she said as she handed Fabian the reflector. Fabian walked out of the room. "Will go check the reflector tonight to make sure it works", Nina clarified as I walked out of the room. I walked down stairs to find Jerome and Eddie moving the TV back into the living quarters.

"Not that stupid thing", I complained as I went and sat on the couch.

"I finally found out how to plug the wires up", Eddie said. Jerome left the room.

"How?" I asked.

"Just plug the red wires into the TV and the green goes in the wall. The orange wires plug up to the big cord." he tried to explain.

"Ok?" I said confused.

"It's confusing but it will work", he said walking toward me and sitting beside me. "What did Joy want?" he asked.

"Oh Just yelling at me nothing interesting … How are you going to plug up the wires if you can't even pick them up with out getting stuck in them?" I asked. He laughed.

"You Yacker Got stuck too", he said with a smirk plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"I got stuck on purpose! So you wouldn't look like too much of a loser", I said looking at Eddie.

He rolled his eyes, "First You wouldn't do that on purpose and Second I had to help you out", he laughed.

"It isn't funny!" I exclaimed.

"Actually it is", he said continuing to laugh. I scoffed.

"You got stuck too!" I pointed out.

He stopped laughing. "Whatever", he mumbled sloughing back on the couch as I laughed. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"What?" I asked looking at him weirdly and stopped laughing. He looked like he was going to say something but closes his mouth? "What is it?" I asked. He leaned closer to me and I raised my eyebrow. "What are you doing?" I asked. Then he kissed me. We kissed for a few minutes until.

"Where do you want me- COME ON!" Jerome exclaimed as Eddie pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I've never actually got to kiss you. You usually kiss me", he said.

"Cheesy Dude!" Jerome said walking in front of us, "Help me plug these wires up or 'Get a Room' as they say in America", Jerome complained as he walked behind the TV to start plug in the wires. "Ed Where does this purple wire go?" he asked.

"Purple!" Eddie exclaimed running behind the TV.

"Hey! How can you do this don't you know Victor is home?" I questioned.

"He left a while after forcing us out of the hallway", Jerome said.

"Yacker! We know what we're doing", Eddie said as him and Jerome began putting in the wires. "Crap!" Eddie exclaimed. "That wire is the shock one", he told Jerome. So much for not being apart of the prank. They're basically telling it to me. I laid back on the couch and looked at the ceiling falling asleep to Jerome and Eddie arguing about how to put the wires in.

**(Mara POV)**

I went over to be down Eddie is so stubborn! She is USING him and he doesn't even care "Hey", Piper greeted me. UH not her sister. I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Hey Piper", I said motioning for her to sit beside me.

"What are you doing by yourself?" she asked. Like You care!

"Just thinking", I occupy myself with the ground.

"About?" she asked. Persistent little devil! Why can't she leave me ALONE!

"Eddie", I came clean of what I was thinking of she looked confused.

"What about Eddie?" Piper asked completely not getting it.

"No matter how much he doesn't listen or obnoxious he can be. He shouldn't be used like this", I stared at a tree.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Stupid!

"Patricia!" I exclaimed , "She is secretly dating Jerome!"

"What? No they aren't!" she tried defending her rotten sister!

"Yeah! That's what he said. Why doesn't he believe me?" I asked depressed.

"Do you like Eddie?" she asked.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" I asked confused and upset about her asking a personal question.

"You do! Don't you?" she asked.

"Maybe But that has nothing to do with anything! Patricia still shouldn't do this", I exclaimed mostly to myself.

"Maybe You just want Eddie to dump Patricia so you can be with Eddie and Your pushing the idea that Jerome and Patricia are dating", she said I scoffed.

"I wouldn't make up something like that", I scoffed.

"Ok How about I talk to her?" she asked.

"She didn't confess with me what make you think she would tell you?" I asked.

"We tell each other everything. I can get anything out of her", she said standing up. "You might want to come in a little while it looks like it's going to rain", she said pointing towards the dark clouds.

"Yeah I'll be in later", I said as she walked away. I sat there more depressed then I was. I began to cry. Why doesn't he believe me? We've known each other the same amount as he knew Patricia. Why does he like her? It started raining. But I let it continue poring on me blending with the tears that flew down my face. He Loves her. There's nothing I could do to save him from this mistake. After a few moments I whipped my face. No use really it was raining bad. I sucked it up and walked home. I walked through the front door and up the stairs and I saw Patricia. UH "Even Eddie believes you!" I exclaimed annoyed and tears falling from my face as I spoke.

"What are you talking about?" she asked trying to rub it in my face she won.

"Everyone believes YOU!" I exclaimed, "Why can't anyone believe ME" I yelled but wasn't loud as I intended. I walked off and ran into my room falling on my bed hoping today could just END.

**(Jerome POV)**

"Have you guys seen Patricia?" Piper asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes! Joy dragged her up stairs. Why?" Eddie asked.

"I need to ask her something", she said then walked off.

"Ok Jerry When do you think we can set up the prank?" Eddie asked.

"Probably have to wait till tomorrow because Victor is watching everyone like a hawk today". I pointed out.

"Yeah", he said then walked off to his room. I grabbed a apple out of the fridge. Then proceeded to the living quarters as I eat. I sat on the couch and saw Nina, Alfie, and Amber run up the stairs. Wander what their up too? Eh I don't really care. I then notice Victor making a hasty exit? Awesome now we can get this prank on the way! I walked into Eddie's room and find him laying on his bed.

"Eddie Victor Left!" I said. He looked up confused then he remembered the prank.

"Sweet!" Eddie exclaimed getting up. I laughed. He gave me a confused look.

"Mr. Sweet!" I laughed. He glared at me.

"Just grab the other side of the TV", he grumbled. I grabbed the other side of the TV an began carrying the TV out of his room. We saw Mara walked in drenched. What's wrong? Oh well. We pulled it through the kitchen door and I almost bumped it into the wall.

"Jerome!" Eddie 'scolded' me. I laughed.

"I didn't break it", I said relaxed. He glared at me.

"You ALMOST Did", he exclaimed.

"Sorry …. Mr. Sweet", I laughed he glared at me AGAIN. We tried to get it through the door toward the living quarters but it wouldn't fit.

"Great go back", he said as I backed up and started going backwards and out into the hallway again. Patricia walked down stairs just as we were getting the TV in the Living Quarters and laying it on the table.

"Not that stupid thing", she complained sitting on the couch. This thing is pretty stupid but it will give everyone a laugh especially me I can't wait to shock Victor!

"I finally found out how to plug the wires up", Eddie said. Which reminded me to get the wires. I walked off down the hall and into my room. Where are they? I looked around the room. I hope Alfie didn't take them. He has a habit of 'collecting' objects he think Aliens gave him. Like a leaf that fell front of him on his birthday. He 'clamed' it was a gift from them. I continue looking through the pile of junk in the floor. Where are those wires? After ten minutes of searching I found some wires. I grabbed them and headed toward the Living Quarters.

"Where do you want me- COME ON!" I exclaimed seeing Patricia and Eddie making out. I couldn't make out what Patricia said? I walked closer to them.

"I've never actually got to kiss you. You usually kiss me", Eddie said.

"Cheesy Dude!" I said walking in front of them, "Help me plug these wires up or 'Get a Room' as they say in America", I complained as I walked behind the TV to start plug in the wires. "Ed Where does this purple wire go?" I asked confused as to why there was purple?

"Purple!" Eddie exclaimed running behind the TV. He was examining the wires when Patricia spoke.

"Hey! How can you do this don't you know Victor is home?" Patricia questioned.

"He left a while after forcing us out of the hallway", I said.

"Yacker! We know what we're doing", Eddie said then we began putting in the wires. "Crap!" Eddie exclaimed getting shocked . "That wire is the shock one", he told me. I laughed.

"Where does this even go?" I asked myself, "Here", I said going to plug the wire up to the TV.

"Not there!", Eddie exclaimed.

"It looks like it goes here", I said.

"It doesn't", he exclaimed.

"Fine Where do you think it goes?" I asked sarcastically.

"There", he pointed toward the end of the purple one.

"That one shocks I doubt they go together and anyway I DIDN'T get stuck YOU did so I think I know what I'm doing", I said putting the wire I had where I thought It should go. Nothing happened. "See I know how to do this!" I said then the lights in the house went out and Amber screamed.

"You really do know what your talking about", Eddie said sarcastically. I glared at him even if he couldn't see me. Great Just Great! Stuck in the Dark!

**(Alfie POV)**

Piper and I were walking toward the library then it started poring down rain. We screamed then made a run for the library. When we got in the library we started laughing then Jasper shushed us. I looked around and noticed other people were sitting around reading? Piper walked over to Jasper. "Do you still have that ancient Artifact book?" she asked.

"Yes", Jasper said then looked at his watch. He turned nervous. He walked out the front door. Piper and I gave him weird books before heading to the book shelf. She grabbed a book and we walked to a table. She began reading and I just sat in front of her. Well this part of the plan FAIL she doesn't even look up from the book when I tape my hand on the desk. But most of the people here glare at me then continue reading. I signed and laid on the desk. After twenty minutes, she FINALLY finished her book.

"Ready?" I asked she smiled.

"Did you not read a book?" she asked.

"Oh I just came here with you because …", she looked at me expecting an answer, "I didn't have anything to do and didn't want one of my great friends to go by herself", I said trying to cover my tracks.

"Oh", she smiled sadly, "I'm ready now if you want to hang out at the Anubis house", she said. We walked back to the house in silence. We walked through the door and the lights flash off. Amber screamed. What's going on? More importantly WHAT HAPPENED?

**Hope you liked this chapter a little shorter then some of my previous one's but hope you like! Oh And REVIEW or PM me if you have any ideas for the story!**


	11. Who is that?

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis! DON'T SUE I said it! Oh thanks peeps for Reviewing and Purple-Tacos-Da-Bomb I wasn't trying to be rude or anything. When I said I didn't think that part was in the story. I thought it actually was in my story at first till I looked it over. Enjoy this chapter!**

_When I die, I want to go peacefully like my Grandfather did, in his sleep .. not screaming, like the passengers in his car - Funny Quote of the day._

**(Eddie POV)**

"See I know how to do this!" Jerome said then the lights in the house went out and Amber screamed.

"You really do know what your talking about", I said sarcastically and annoyed at Jerome.

"Do you have your phone?" Jerome asked. I pulled out my phone and shined the light.

"Good idea but How are we going to turn the power on if we only have one phone to see our way to the power box. Also if we get there how are we going to fix it before Victor KILLS us", I exclaimed.

"No one knows we did this blame it on the innocent Fabian", Jerome said. I laughed.

"Yeah!" I answered. Then we heard snoring and I flashed my phone toward it. Patricia was passed out on the couch. How long has she been asleep?

"I thought Patricia went to bed?" Jerome said confused.

"Help me wake her up!" I exclaimed he gave me a horrified look, "If we leave her and we don't fix the lights she'll TELL on US", I told him.

"Go ahead", he signed.

I shock Patricia's shoulder gently, "Patricia! Get up", I said then continued shaking her till she woke up.

"What!" she exclaimed sitting up.

"Shh", we shushed her.

"Where is the light?" she asked probably confused.

"Long story But you might want to go up stairs so Victor doesn't think you did it", I said. She yanked the phone from my hand. She shined it in my face. Ok that light stings. I push it away.

"Not so bright? Right?" she said annoyed standing up.

Jerome and I stood up. … Well I think Jerome stood up it sounded like it? i couldn't really see anything.

"Let's go fix the lights", Patricia said walking away. Jerome and I followed the only light source.

"You can fix the lights?" I questioned once we got out side which it was still drizzling a little.

"No .. But how hard can it be?" she asked. We walked to the back of the Anubis House. Patricia pulled open the light box. "Ok I can't do this!" she exclaimed.

"I can", Jerome said at which I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right! Who knocked the light out anyway?" she asked.

I laughed, "Jerome".

"Hey! I didn't know that cord wasn't suppose to plug in the red one!" Jerome exclaimed. Patricia hit Jerome on the head. "Ow What was that for?" he exclaimed.

"For shutting the power out dufus now we have to fix it!" Patricia yelled hitting him again.

"Does anyone even know how to do this?" I asked unplugging cords.

"EDDIE" they exclaimed. Whacked me I on the arm. I grumbled plugging the wire back up and the power came on.

"Are you sure you didn't mess it up", Patricia joked. I scoffed.

"Positive I don't mess things up!" I said annoyed.

"I don't either it was just an accident!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Whatever", Patricia rolled her eyes and we walked back into the house.

"Have you seen Joy or Nina?" Fabian asked worried.

"Why what's wrong?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know I got this text and now there gone What happened?" Fabian panicked running out the front door. Patricia pulled out her phone.

"I'm going to call Nina", she said and Jerome walked into the Living room. I walked up to Patricia and kissed her. She rolled her eyes and walked up stairs. I walked into the living room.

"Do you ever get tired of making out with her? You do it way too much to be normal?" Jerome laughed.

I was about to respond when I had a knock at the door. I answered the door to find a weird looking guy? "Who are you?" I asked.

"Mick!" Jerome exclaimed annoyed?

**(Amber POV)**

After Fabian and Patricia walked out. Nina looked at me appointingly. "What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing!" I said defensively. Joy then burst through the door. I scoffed, "You could knock".

"Joy? What are you doing here?" Nina questioned.

"I need your help Nina!" she exclaimed. Nina rolled her eyes but walked in to the hallway to see what that brat wanted. I laid back on my bed. How can I separate the guy I like and his girlfriend? Maybe I should flirt with him around her so she gets the picture he is MINE! Nina came running in the room moments later grabbing her bag and running out the door. What was that about? Two minutes of silence then the lights flickered out. I screamed. WHAT THE HECK! I started walking around the room to find light but kept running into stuff. The lights came back one ten minutes later. Nina and My room was trashed. Oops Not my fault! Trudy will clean it later! I skipped down hallway and heard crying from Mara's room? I walked in.

"Mara are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine", she said looking up at me and sadly smiling.

"Was it a guy?" I asked.

She signed, "More like a girl getting whatever she wants." she muttered.

"Yeah tell me about it!" I exclaimed. "Who is he?" I asked.

"Eddie", she said. My eyes bulged out of my head!

"EDDIE!" I exclaimed.

"Shh Patricia will here you", she whispered/yelled.

"Patricia is getting on my nerves these days. I mean seriously two GUYS! No guys like me! I'm the beauty what do they see in the Williamsons?" I asked annoyed hoping she didn't answer.

"I told Eddie about her dating Jerome and He said I was lying then Patricia came and he melted in her hands! What is wrong with Eddie and Jerome? What do they even see in him!" Mara exclaimed. Just then the queen of evil walked in aka Patricia. She gave us a confused look when we glared at her. She grabbed her phone rolled her eyes then looked at us.

"Ok what did I do?" she exclaimed.

"Try dating two people at the same TIME!" Mara exclaimed.

"I'm only dating Eddie!" she yelled.

"Oh so Jerome is your friend with benefits ay?" I asked.

"Jerome is JUST a friend nothing more", she said annoyed.

"Just drop the act we know this is a lie", I scoffed walking down the stairs, to my surprise I find Jerome, Eddie, and Mick talking? MICK! "Mick!" I exclaimed running down the stairs and hugging him. Jerome scoffed.

"Hey Ambs", Mick said hugging me back.

"When did you get back?" I asked.

"A few minutes ago", he smiled then looked around, "Is Mara around?" he asked.

"Yeah she's upstairs with annoying Patricia", I said then walked into the Living quarters.

**(Mick POV)**

I knocked on the door to the Anubis House. Man it feels weird to knock considering I spent almost half my life here. When the door opened I didn't remember him? Who is this? "Who are you?" he asked.

"Mick!" Jerome exclaimed annoyed. Uh Jerome something I did NOT miss! He KISSED my Girlfriend! "What are you doing back?" he asked

"Came to visit Mara!" I answered. "Who are you?" I asked the blonde guy just standing there.

"Eddie", he answered. "Did you used to come here?" he asked.

"Yeah I-", I said then Amber interrupted me.

"Mick!" she exclaimed running down the stairs and hugging me. Jerome scoffed. I guess he stopped crushing on my girlfriend.

"Hey Ambs", I said hugging her back.

"When did you get back?" she asked.

"A few minutes ago", I smiled then looked around, "Is Mara around?" I asked.

"Yeah she's upstairs with annoying Patricia", she said then walked into the Living quarters.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"No one knows probably because Piper and Alfie are getting close", Jerome said.

"Piper? Who's that?" I asked.

"There is a lot you need to catch up on!" Jerome said. Uh oh what happened while I was gone?

**Sorry I updated late. I was having major writers block. Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!**


	12. Growing together or Apart?

**Disclaimer: I don't Own ANYTHING involving House of Anubis! Oh and my anonymous review I like one direction - What makes you beautiful. That song ROCKS!**

_Life is like an hourglass …, eventually. Everything hit's the bottom and all you have to do is wait it out until someone comes along and turns it around._

**(Jerome POV)**

"There is a lot you need to catch up on!" I said. Eddie walked in the living quarters.

"Like what?" Mick asked spectically.

"Like Mara is OBSESSED with Eddie!" I said causing Mick to scoff.

"That tooth pick?" he exclaimed, "Yeah right".

"It's true she is saying .. .. things to make him believe her. Also Piper is Patricia's twin", I finished. Amber came out of the living quarters and headed up stairs.

"Yeah Whatever. Is this prank Mick day? Where are the cameras?" he asked laughing and heading up the stairs. I rolled my eyes at the typical meathead. I walked into the living quarters to find Eddie 'trying' to plug up the TV. Then he jumped.

"Ow", he exclaimed. I laughed as he glared at me. "Do all the wires shock?" he asked mostly to himself.

"Or they just shock you", I said sitting on the couch.

"You better help. I'm not in this alone", he answered. I rolled my eyes and got up and sat behind the TV. I started helping when I felt a hit to the back of my head.

"OW", Eddie and I exclaimed turning around to find Trixe.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You guys are going to end up turning the lights out AGAIN", she exclaimed.

"Yacker! We got this!" Eddie answered.

"You know what dufus you said that to me right before the lights went out. Repeat of history are we?" she asked annoyed sitting on the couch behind us and watching us fix the TV.

"Could you like stop staring at us your freaking me out", I said.

"And distracting", Eddie announced. I rolled my eyes.

Patricia rolled her eyes and sat down between us messing with the wires. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well since I already know most of what this prank is I think I can help. And based on the last time you tried to do this tells me you have no clue what your doing", she explained plugging and unplugging wires.

"Yacker! Why did you plug that one there?" Eddie asked.

".. .. It goes there?" She stated more as a question.

"But .. .. No it doesn't it goes there", he answered.

"I think I know a little more about this then you do. The red, and white are for sound, and picture." she confused us.

"Just let her do it I'm tired of trying to fix this crap", I announced. Like twenty minutes later she had it fixed. The front door opened revealing Victor. Crap too early.

"ABORT", I whispered. They looked over and saw Victor. He turned and saw us. CAUGHT! BUSTED! Whatever you call it.

"Mr. Miller, Mrs. Williamson, Mr. Clark WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled.

"How did that get here?" Patricia asked pointing at the TV.

"I don't know I just got here", Eddie played along.

"You may have been born yesterday but I was NOT. One week DETENTION! Starting now", he said pulling out three toothbrushes. "You will be cleaning EVERY toilet in the school", he yelled handing each of us a tooth brush. I rolled my eyes. "Now take this out of this building IMMEDIATELY!" he yelled the walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"Again", Patricia complained.

"What? You guys are used to stuff like this?" Eddie asked.

"At the beginning of school he made us because we were in the attic", I said.

"Vera's room?" he said confused.

"Before she got here", Patricia answered.

"Oh", Eddie said grabbing one side of the TV and I grabbed the other.

"Where are we going to put this?" I asked.

"Back in my room. Victor never goes there", Eddie answered. We carried it to his room and sat it near his bed.

"Now you have to send it back", I confirmed.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Yeah right! We didn't actually do anything so I have to actually prank him, before I'm doing any 'detention' ."

"Whatever", I said as we walked out of his room. I headed for the door, but turned around and found I was walking out by myself. I rolled my eyes and walked into the living quarters and find Patricia and Eddie in the dinning room making out. "Come on! We have to clean those toilets so we can go to bed", I yelled. Patricia and Eddie parted rolling their eyes. They followed me out the door, going to clean toilets.

**(Patricia POV)**

"Again", I complained.

"What? You guys are used to stuff like this?" Eddie asked.

"At the beginning of school he made us because we were in the attic", Jerome answered before I could.

"Vera's room?" he said confused.

"Before she got here", I answered.

"Oh", Eddie said grabbing one side of the TV and Jerome grabbed the other.

"Where are we going to put this?" Jerome asked.

"Back in my room. Victor never goes there", Eddie answered as they carried it out. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen grabbing a croissant. I walked into the dinning room waiting on Eddie and Jerome. There was no way I was going to clean all the toilets by myself! It was THEIR idea. I stood beside the table eating my croissant. Eddie walked in moments later. He walked over to me and kissed me? What's that for? I kissed back obviously!

We continued to 'make out' till we heard someone yell, "Come on! We have to clean those toilets so we can go to bed", Which was of course Jerome. I rolled my eyes and we followed him out the door. We started walking toward the school, But I stop upon seeing something move in the bushes. ?

I walked toward it but was stopped by Eddies hand on my arm. "Patricia? School is this way", he said pointing in the direction of the school.

"I know I just .. .. Never mind", I decided I have a paranoid mind! Rufus died in a car crash!

"Ok?" he answered more as a question as I sped-walked ahead. Which they followed. When we got in the school Mr. Sweet was standing there unhappy.

"EDISON SWEET!" he exclaimed out raged. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" he answered.

"Why don't you LISTEN!" he exclaimed, "I told you to stop causing trouble or you have to leave!" he said. What?

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"If you do anything else wrong your going HOME", he exclaimed stomping off toward his office. I looked at Eddie to see him rolling his eyes. Jerome got a message on his phone and left to check it I guess?

"Eddie you KNEW if you did something that made your dad mad would result in you LEAVING?" I yelled.

He rolled his eyes, "He's all talk no bite". I looked at him in confusion. What is he talking about? "He says he will do things but never follows through with it", he said extremely slow. I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"What if he was serious the first time! You wouldn't be here anymore!" I yelled.

"I knew he wasn't! Why are you mad at me?" he yelled back.

"Because you didn't TELL me!" I yelled.

"Patricia! Your such a hypocrite! When I don't tell you a secret You blow up-", he yelled and I interrupted.

"Blow Up?", I exclaimed.

"Yes! You do but when you don't tell me a secret everything is fine!", he yelled saying 'fine' sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Your exaggerating", I said to which he rolled his eyes.

"I am NOT exaggerating! I am annoyed that you get a free pass to lie but if I lie I get shut out. This isn't healthy for a relationship", he exclaimed.

Alright now I'm PISSED, "The only secret I kept from you was because every school I went to when I was younger. I would tell my friends about her and then I would be left out. She takes everything away from me! I didn't want her to take you away from me too! I guess it already happened! Enjoy yourself Kruger!" I exclaimed then walked off down the hall into the girl's restroom to clean the toilets. Eddie walked in the bathroom moments later.

"I would never like your sister over you", he practically yelled.

"Whatever!" I muttered finishing up the first toilet.

"Whatever? Patricia! You want to break up just because I forgot to tell you about what my dad said", when I didn't respond he did, "Fine whatever at least I know how you really feel", he stated walking out the door. I wish I knew he would actually chose me over my sister . He probably told her! Ugh I finished up the three toilets and then headed to other side of the school. I found Jerome in the hall looking at his phone in a pissed manner.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just a girl! Finished the toilets", he asked.

"Yeah, the ones never the entrance now I'm heading to the other one", I answered.

"I'm surprised! I assumed you and Eddie would be making out or something", he answered laughing.

"About that, We broke up .. .. Well I think?" I answered confusing myself along with Jerome, who had stopped laughing.

"Why did you break up?" he asked.

"Because he lied to me and I got mad. He said I was a hypocrite! Which I'm NOT", I exclaimed. I was about to finish when Jerome spoke.

"You actually are a hypocrite", I glared at him, "You won't let him keep secrets from you. But your allowed too?" he said giving me a knowing look. I rolled my eyes.

"I hate it when your right", I said annoyed.

"I'm always right! You just need to start listening", he said in his know-it-all tone. I rolled my eyes and walked toward where I left Eddie. I saw Eddie standing at a corner, but when I got closer. I saw Mara talking to him! THAT'S IT! I walked over to them with only Mara seeing me. She stopped talking and glared at me. Eddie turned around and saw me.

"You really do like me over my sister, But apparently you like Mara more", I started annoyed and walked off down the hall.

"Patricia!" I heard Eddie yell. Probably to say something like 'I didn't plan this. It just happened!' I didn't feel like dealing with this so I just rushed to the other toilets. Hoping I could finish them and get out before Eddie found me. I walked into the restroom to find Jerome finishing up the toilets. He turned around after he finished and I gave him a confused look.

"You cleaned the toilets for me?" I asked.

"Well I figured you would owe me one. I thought you would still be with Eddie", he answered.

"That's the last place I want to be", I said in a low voice.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Right when we broke up he went to Mara MARA of all people!" I exclaim.

Jerome rolled his eyes, "Doubt that. He is like love-stuck over you", he answered.

"Not any more", I finished.

"Ok then since your not busy. Would you help me out?" he asked.

"With what?" I asked.

**(Piper POV)**

I walked in the house with Alfie and the light's were out? "What happened?" I asked pulling out my phone and about to walk up the stairs when Alfie grabbed my hand.

"You can hang out with me till they get the power back on", he said I smiled and followed him out the front door. We sat on the bench and it was drizzling. We were watching the rain fall. he laughed. I looked at him confused. "I was thinking. Gentlemen wouldn't bring a lady in the poring rain", he answered.

I smiled, "They do kiss in the ran". Alfie smiled but tried to hide it. I scooted closer to him. Which caused him to faintly blush. Alfie looked at me. I got lost in his eyes and leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back which surprised me. We continued to kissing. But then he pulled away looking into my eyes.

"It stopped raining" he said causing me to smile. I stood up and he looked hurt. Till I offered my hand which he gladly took. We walked back to the house and the lights were on. But what was weird was a guy walked down the stairs. I never saw him before? He looked mad.

"Where's Mara?" he asked Alfie.

"MICK? When did you get here?" Alfie asked.

"I checked every room up stairs!" he exclaimed.

"She is probably stalking Eddie. Jerome said she has a thing for him", Alfie answered.

"You TOO! Patricia! Tell him I'm not believi- Wait why are you too holding hands?" he asked just now noticing our hands intertwined.

"We are sort of together?" he said asking me which I nodded smiling.

"Trixe and Alfie? Never saw that coming", he laughed, before we had a chance to say anything he finished, "Oh Patricia they say you have a TWIN", he laughed again.

"I'm Piper", I answered.

He rolled his eyes, "Your really trying to prank me this much? You have to act like your 'piper' who dates Alfie? How stupid do you think I am?" he asked walking out the front door with out waiting for a response. Eh he'll find out soon enough.

**Sorry for the extremely LATE update. But my sister told me my title wasn't suiting the story so I changed my thought track of the story a little to match the title. I hope you liked this chapter and review! And I am so hoping for a season 3 of House of Anubis! **


	13. Strange Text!

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. If I did I wouldn't get much viewing. I can't write that good of scripts! .. .. Anyway I hope you like this next chapter of Meddling in On Peddie. Commit and tell me if you have any thoughts on the story.

_Housework can't kill you, but why take a chance?_

**(Piper POV)**

Mick walked out the front door without waiting for a response. He will find out eventually. Alfie looked at me and smiled. I smiled right back, and then Amber came stomping down the stairs. "Alfie? Have you seen Nina? She left with Joy an hour ago and she still isn't back", Amber complained glaring at me then turning her attention toward Alfie.

"No? She is probably off talking about how they think each other are perfect for Fabian", Alfie said causally causing me and Amber to give him questioning looks.

"What? Are you even talking about?" Amber asked.

"I'm dreaming Duh. There is no other explanation for what happened to me today", Alfie said causing me to blush.

"What happened today?" Amber asked eyeing me suspiously.

Alfie then frowns, "I hope I didn't kiss Patricia", he said disgustingly.

"What?" I heard Patricia say from behind me. I turned around and saw her and Jerome? Where is Eddie?

"I think the kiss went to his head", I answered shyly.

Patricia looked at me and laughed! She LAUGHED! "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing!" she laughed as her and Jerome went upstairs. I wander what there hiding?

"What do you mean you hope you didn't kiss Patricia? She hasn't got you too does she?" Amber asked in a pissed attitude.

"Got me? NO I don't like her but last time I had a dream about something that happened today I almost kissed her when I was waking up. I thought it was someone else in my dream and-" Alfie rambled. What he almost kissed Patricia? I frowned.

"Just shut up!" Amber said annoyed then looked toward the stairs. "I'll talk to you guys later", she answered running up the stairs. I smiled sadly when Alfie looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Alfie asked.

"Nothing!" I said smiling and grabbing his hand and lead him into the living quarters.

"Doesn't sound like nothing", Alfie said as we sat down on the couch.

"What do you mean by 'almost' kissing Patricia?" I asked gently.

"Oh well ... I had this dream about you and … me and we were talking and Fabian, Joy, Nina, and Amber walked in talking about how great Nina AND Joy look with Fabian. They left it was just us and … we were about to .. kiss when I got woken up by Patricia. Nina said the yelled at me to wake up but I didn't so Patricia shoke me awake but somehow I almost kissed her but I was dreaming that I was about to kiss you and then I woke up. I thought this was a dream because I actually got to kiss you", Alfie rambled. When he came to a stop I smiled causing him to blush. I leaned in and kissed him. When he pulled away he smiled, "Now I know I'm dreaming!" I laughed causing Alfie to smile.

"If your dreaming I am too", I smiled leaning in to kiss him again, but got interrupted by Eddie walking into the house.

He walked into the room with us, "Have you seen Patricia?" he asked.

"Upstairs with Jerome", Alfie answered. Eddie didn't say another word as he ran up the stairs.

**(Jerome POV)**

"Not any more", Patricia finished.

"Ok then since you're not busy. Would you help me out?" I asked.

"With what?" Patricia asked.

"Ok I got this really weird text! I think someone is messing with me but It looks to real", I answered showing her the text;** Meet Me at 12 Midnight clearing in the woods Alone**. It also had a picture of Joy and Nina locked in a room? Patricia looked at me confused?

"Why are you showing me this?" Patricia asked confused.

"It's your phone number", I answered. Patricia forwards her eyebrows in confusion reaching for her back pocket.

"How? I had it earlier?" she answers mostly to herself reaching in to her front pockets. "Maybe Joy and Nina are messing with you … I don't know … I swear I thought it was in my pocket" Patricia answered.

"Can you help me?" I asked.

"Sure but let's check the house for my phone first if Joy and Nina are there laughing I'm going to strangle them for taking my phone." Patricia said walking off to the entrance. Eddie sees her and stops her as I walk up.

"Patricia … I don't like Mara!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Whatever", Patricia scoffed bumping into his shoulder as she walked away.

"UH", Eddie groaned then walks after her with me following right behind. Just ignore and focus on what's going on! "Patricia is there a reason you want us broken up?" Eddie exclaimed catching up with Patricia.

"You made it perfectly clear when you went crawling to Mara who you liked!" Patricia scoffed.

"I'll meet you at the house Trixie", I said going to walk away when Patricia grabbed my arm.

"We're done talking about this", she answered pulling me away toward the house. I rolled my eyes I hate being dragged into Boyfriend/girlfriend problems! Eddie let out an annoyed groan then walked toward the school. When we almost got to the Anubis House I noticed Mick walking toward us. Great Meat-head hasn't left yet! Mick looks at Patricia's arm on mine a gives us a confused look then looked back at the house then to us.

"Patricia Will You please stop!" Mick pleaded. I laughed, what is he talking about?

"Stop what?" she asked just as confused as me.

"This!" he pointed to her arm around mine. She let go of me and crossed her arms.

"What's your problem Mick?" Patricia asked annoyed.

"You!" he exclaimed. Patricia glared at him, "First your Patricia dating Eddie, then your 'Piper' dating Alfie, and Now your Patricia dating Jerome. My head can't take this torture!" he said grabbing his head.

"We're not dating!" I practically yelled.

"I don't care anymore!" Mick yelled covering his ears and walking away. I laughed along with Patricia.

We walked into the Anubis house only to hear Alfie say, "I hope I didn't kiss Patricia", he said disgustingly.

"What?" Patricia said as Amber, Alfie and Piper turned to us. Amber glared at Patricia in doing so.

"I think the kiss went to his head", Piper answered shyly.

Patricia looked at her and laughed! I rolled my eyes. "What's so funny?" Piper asked.

"Nothing!" she laughed as we headed up the stair and into her room. No sign of Joy or Nina?

"Do you see your phone?" I asked looking around the room.

"No", she exclaimed throwing her covers to the floor to look under her bed.

"It has to be here somewhere!" I said also helping her look under her bed. She reached her arm under the bed reaching for it, but came up empty. Moments later Eddie barged in. He glared at me then focused his attention back on Patricia. What did I do this time?

"Patricia we need to talk", he said pissed.

"About?" Patricia asked.

"Us!" he answered.

I took that as my cue to leave, "You don't have to leave Jerome! There is nothing to talk about", Patricia said calmly.

"I'm going to check down stairs and look for your phone." I said running out the door. I really don't want to get between them on that argument. I walked into the living quarters to find Alfie and Piper kissing? Thought he liked Trixie? Was dreaming about her? "Wrong Twin?" I asked as they separated. Alfie looked at me confused. "You did wake up calling Patricia's name this morning", I stated. Piper looked at Alfie mad.

"I thought she was trying to wake me up again!" he defended as Piper walked out of the room followed by a love-sick Alfie. I laughed and sat down on the couch. Mara then walked in crying? What happened?

**(Eddie POV)**

"Whatever? Patricia! You want to break up just because I forgot to tell you about what my dad said", when she didn't respond I did, "Fine whatever at least I know how you really feel", I said annoyed walking out the door. How does she not see! She is being a hypocrite! I'm not some jerk who would date her then go after her sister what does she take me for? I walked down the halls a ways and see Mara walk into the school? What's she doing here? "Mara?" I said walking over to her. She smiled.

"Hey Eddie! Why are you here school ended today?" she smiles way too much to be normal!

"Detention. You?" I asked.

"Had to get my book out of my locker. Why do you look mad?" she asked.

"Patrica!" I answered.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We broke up . . . So what book were you-" I said then saw Mara look behind me and glared I gave her a confused look as I turned around and saw Patricia.

"You really do like me over my sister, but apparently you like Mara more", she started annoyed and walked off down the hall.

"Patricia!" I yelled. I was about to walk after her but Mara stopped me.

"Let her go", Mara said softly.

"Excuse me?" I asked appalled.

"She like's Jerome probably the reason you broke up", she answered.

I scoffed, "No! The fact is she lies to me and I can't lie without her blowing up and shutting me out. I love her to death but it just-" I was about to finish when she interrupted.

"Love?" she questions sadly.

Did I say love? I walked away toward Patricia. I have to talk to her! NOW! I see her walking towards the entrance with Jerome right behind her. I run up to her, stopping her from leaving, "Patricia … I don't like Mara!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever", Patricia scoffed bumping into my shoulder as she walked away.

"UH", I groaned walking after her with Jerome following right behind. "Patricia is there a reason you want us broken up?" I exclaimed catching up with Patricia.

"You made it perfectly clear when you went crawling to Mara who you liked!" Patricia scoffed.

"I'll meet you at the house Trixie", Jerome said going to walk away when Patricia grabbed his arm, I eyed them suspiously.

"We're done talking about this", she answered pulling him away toward the house. I glared at Jerome and headed back to the school. I walked to the bathroom and cleaned the toilets. When I got done I headed back. Realization hit me. Why were Jerome and Patricia hanging out? I ran to the Anubis house and walk in the living room area to find Piper? And Alfie? about to make out. 

"Have you seen Patricia?" I asked.

"Upstairs with Jerome", Alfie answered. I didn't reply just ran up the stairs.

I barged into the room and saw them looking for something. I glared at Jerome then focused my attention back on Patricia.

"Patricia we need to talk", I said annoyed. Why is Jerome in Patricia's room?

"About?" Patricia asked.

"Us!" I answered causing Jerome to head toward the door.

"You don't have to leave Jerome! There is nothing to talk about", Patricia said calmly.

"I'm going to check down stairs and look for your phone." Jerome said running out the door. I glared at him as he left.

"What about us?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Patricia! I never liked Mara and I never will! You're the one I like no one else", I answered walking toward her. When she didn't back away I took that as my cue to finish, "I know I lied and I'm really sorry, I just . . . I thought it wasn't that big of a deal. I tell you everything! You had a reason why you didn't tell me about Piper and there was a reason I didn't tell you about that stupid thing my dad said. I didn't feel it was important", I answered.

"Why did you try to pull a prank when you knew if you got caught you would be sent home?" Patricia asked.

"First I thought I wouldn't get caught and second I knew he was bluffing!" I answered. She rolled her eyes.

"This is weird", she answered.

"What?" I asked.

"We're acting all sapping and junk", Patricia said causing me to laugh.

"So are we ok?" I asked.

"Sure! But we can talk more later right now Jerome and I are looking for my phone", she answered going back to looking under her bed.

"You lost your phone? What's the big deal?" I asked.

"Jerome got this weird message from my phone and it told him to meet him in the clearing at midnight. It also had a picture of Nina and Joy tied up." She said looking at me.

Jerome came in moments later, "Patricia we might want to hurry!" he said handing his phone to her. The text read **You've made a mockery out of me for too long! Bring me EDDIE. Or your friends will pay the price!**

**((****Sorry for Updating extremely late I've been having writer's block and I am extremely sorry. I ope you enjoyed this chapter and REVIEW or PM me!**


	14. Nina and Joy disapearence

**Disclaimer: Dear fellow readers I do not own House of Anubis, I wish I did but sadly I don't. **

_I didn't say it was your fault, I said I was blaming you – funny saying or quote? _

**(Patricia POV)**

"Why do they want Eddie?" I questioned confused.

"I swear I haven't made any one mad at me in a while", Eddie defended. I gave him a knowing look, "Ok only like a few people. Who do you think it is?"

"Probably Mara! She has an obsession with you", I answered. Jerome laughed.

"Mara? I don't think she is this crazy . . . Well . . . Maybe she is, But I doubt she could convince Joy and Nina to wherever and lock them up. Maybe it's Rufus?" Jerome suggested.

"He died in a car accident", I answered.

"Uh? How do you know that?" he asked.

"I saw the obituary in the paper", I answered.

"Who's Rufus?" Eddie asked completely lost.

"He didn't even know Eddie anyway", I finished.

"Is someone going to tell me who he is?" Eddie asked.

I was about to respond, when I heard Victor, "You have five minutes precisely, Then I want to hear a pin . . . Drop!" Jerome and Eddie rushed out the door heading to their room. I quickly sent them a text once I heard Victor make his way up the stairs. **When Victor passes out, we can go!** I sent to Eddie and Jerome. I laid back on my bed and fell asleep. Today has been a really long day.

_I was walking in the woods towards, it was really dark and I could barely make out the way back. I heard an evil crackling voice, "You may think you have got rid of me but you can't! I am untouchable! And you will die"_

"_I'm not scared of you! Your dead!" I yelled._

"_You think you can get rid of me that easy? I sure hope Eddie is alright. It'd be sad if something were to happen to him", He snickered. Around me started fading black. What's going on?_

I jumped awake to the sound of Jerome and Eddie's voice, "Patricia?" I looked around to see them staring at me. I was in the floor?

"What happened?" I asked getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"When we came in here you were mumbling in your sleep lying on the floor? Did you have some sort of nightmare?" Jerome asked.

"I guess? So how are we going ab-", I started to finish when the door opened.

"Have you seen Nina? Or Joy?" Fabian asked. "We were going to hang out today. But they were nowhere to be found?" he said concerned.

"Rutter? Why didn't you ask Amber?" Jerome asked.

"She said Joy and Nina left I figured Patricia would know where", he said.

"Amber said they left?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he answered, then looked around, "Where's Mara?" he asked. I looked over and just now noticed she never came home?

"I don't know? The last time I saw her she was at the school", I finished. Fabian signed and left without another word.

"Amber knew they left? So either they just went out for a walk and got gagged or Amber did it? What would she want with you?" I asked mostly to myself.

"I don't think Amber could do that. It's just not her", Jerome answered. Seconds later Victor barged in.

"Why aren't you in your room!" he exclaimed.

"Uh . . . .", I tried to think. "The lights flickered … I thought you were sleeping and I asked them to help", I said hoping he bought it.

"I am not stupid! If the lights were out you would have seen them flickering! Jerome, Eddie explain yourself!" Victor demanded.

"She woke me up to fix the lights", Jerome lied nonchalantly.

"I just was walking upstairs to tell you about the lights when Patricia told me", Eddie confirmed our story.

"There is a lock down I want you in Bed NOW! He exclaimed. "Patricia? Where's Mara?" he asked.

"How am I supposed to know? Not like we're close!" I said.

"Rotten kids?" Victor muttered to himself as he grabbed Jerome and Eddie by the arm dragging them out of my room.

**(Fabian POV)**

I was looking around for Nina and Joy. Where are they? "You have five minutes precisely, then I want to hear a pin . . . Drop!" Victor's voice rang through the hall. I signed and stepped into my room till I heard him go upstairs. I walked out of the room and see Jerome and Eddie looking up the stairs then running up them. I take that as my cue to go check on them. I walked up the stairs carefully to make sure Victor doesn't see me. I walked up to Nina and Amber's door and knocked.

"Come in" Amber announced in a whisper. I walked in to see her making her bed, putting pillows for where she was supposed to be. I gave her a questioning look as she turned around. "Fabian? Nina left six hours ago with Joy. I don't know where they are", Amber said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Ok", I said about to leave but she stops me by speaking.

"Have you seen Piper?" she asked.

"Yeah? She was down stairs with Alfie before Victor said lights out", I said. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Ok", she said exiting the room. I walk out and knock on Patricia's door only to get answered by talking. I took that as my cue to go in. Jerome and Eddie were standing near Patricia who was currently on the edge of the bed? I don't want to know!

"Have you seen Nina? Or Joy?" I asked. "We were going to hang out today. But they were nowhere to be found?"

"Rutter? Why didn't you ask Amber?" Jerome asked.

"She said Joy and Nina left I figured Patricia would know where", I said.

"Amber said they left?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah?" I answered, then looked around, "Where's Mara?" I asked. Patricia looked toward Mara's bed.

"I don't know? The last time I saw her she was at the school", Patricia finished. I sighed and left without another word bumping into Victor on the way. Oh no!

"Why aren't you in your room!" he exclaimed.

"Uh . . . I heard a noise! From the attic!" I smiled nervously.

"Mr. Rutter! Your room is downstairs! You were in Patricia's room! Explain!"

"When I heard the noise I went to check it out then heard talking in Patricia's room so I went to check it out"

"Bed Now! This house is on lock down!" Victor exclaimed pushing past me and into Patricia's room. I signed and headed to my room. I hope Nina and Joy are ok.

**(Nina POV)**

It's him? I thought he was dead? Joy and I have been trapped in this shed for hours! When is he going to let us go? "When are you going to let us go? We don't have what you're looking for!" Joy exclaimed.

"That's where you're wrong!" he said making his exit locking us in once more.

"No!" Joy complained sloughing back in her spot next to a corner.

**Sorry for the short chapter and late update but we only have one computer in the house and my dad uses it alot so i barely get the chance. so SORRY! I'll try to update again sometime this week to make up for days of not updating. Review or PM me!**


	15. How do you like being on Lock down?

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. If I did a lot of people might be upset with me for taking a while for the next episode. Also people would be laughing …. Yeah I'm glad I don't write/own House of Anubis. I enjoy watching it and not know what's going to happen. ENJOY!**

_Someday everything will make perfect sense. So for now, laugh at the confusion, smile through the tears, and keep reminding yourself that everything happens for a reason._

(Eddie POV)

Victor dragged me and Jerome to our rooms. First he tossed me in shutting the door then Jerome. I got up then sat down on my bed annoyed. Fabian was sitting on his bed looking at something on his phone with raised eyebrows. "What's wrong?" I asked. He handed me his phone. What's on it? It was a text from Nina? Saying** When nlenead hsewlip stormie mlain krisdhnealpepresd uts!** "What is this?" I ask sitting on my bed with it in my hand.

"I don't Know!" he exclaimed frustrated. I rolled my eyes annoyed; I probably shouldn't tell him that Nina got kidnapped, oh well.

"Fabian. Don't freak out but I think I know where Nina is", I said, he looked at me confused.

"Where?" he asked.

"Kidnapped", I threw it out there. Fabian panicked.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed then began pacing the room. "How? .. .. Wait .. .. Is Joy with her?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah", I answered. He started freaking out more if that was possible.

"How do you know this!" he exclaimed.

"They sent Jerome a text", I answered.

"Why Jerome?" he asked.

"I don't know ... wait Jerome is using my dad's phone", I answered putting two and two together.

"What does that have to do with this .. .. Why does Jerome even have his phone?" Fabian asked.

"My dad let him use it since Jerome lost his phone", I answered.

"Oh? What did the text say?"

"Meet me clearing in the woods? Then the other one said I am fed up bring me ... Eddie or your friends will pay. I think that's how it went" I finished.

"Why would someone want you?" he asked mostly to himself. I just rolled my eyes

"I don't know", I exclaimed. Jerome walked in a few moments later annoyed.

"Victor locked the front door", Jerome announced. "Uh … Eddie speak with you in the hall?" he asked noticing Fabian.

"He knows", I answered.

"We could go through the … Uh … never mind", Fabian smiled nervously. Jerome and I looked at Fabian.

"Go through the what?" I asked.

"Nothing", he practically yelled.

"Fabian! Don't you want to save Nina and Joy?" Jerome asked.

Fabian signed, "We could go through the cellar", he answered.

"But that window has to be opened from the outside?" Jerome said confused.

"Oh … Maybe ... Alright … If I tell you something you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Fabian said.

"What?" I asked.

"You can't tell anyone", he said again.

"We won't tell now tell us", Jerome whispered/yelled.

"There are tunnels in the cellar that lead to the library", he answered.

"What? How did you find this out?" I asked.

"How come I didn't know!" Jerome said.

"Wait .. was that who I saw in the cellar?" I asked.

"I don't think we have time to explain! We have to find Nina and Joy", Fabian almost yelled. A few moments later the door creaked open a little.

"Eddie?" Patricia whispered. "Victor locked the … What's every one doing in here?" she asked noticing Fabian and Jerome.

"Fabian knows about Nina and Joy being kidnapped", Jerome said, "He also told us about a tunnel in the cellar leading to the library". Patricia didn't look too shocked to find out about the tunnel?

"We can't go", she said facing Fabian grabbing her neck?

"I totally forgot", Fabian said hitting his head?

"Forgot what?" I asked.

"Why can't we go?" Jerome asked. Why are we being left out?

"The tunnel … fell in", Fabian answered unsure.

"Where is it in the cellar?" I asked walking out of the room with Jerome, Patricia, and Fabian following.

"I forgot", He said unsure. I rolled my eyes and headed to the cellar anyway. Who would forget a tunnel collapsed?

"Whatever", I picked the lock to the cellar and walked down with everyone still following. When we got down there nothing really looked different. I figured there would be a collapse in the wall or something but nothing. "Where was it?" I asked.

"Uh … there", Fabian said pointing to a wall that looked like nothing happened to it.

"Fabian? Here? Seriously? What's going on?" I asked.

Patricia rolled her eyes and did some code at the top of a shelf and it opened, "You already told them a lot might as well show them and explain", she said walking through the opening with us following behind.

"You knew about this too!" I exclaimed, "And didn't tell me? You keep more secret then me!" I exclaimed. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Pull that book", she said. Jerome went to grab the book but she grabbed his arm jerking it away. "Eddie do it", alright I pissed her off. But what was so bad about grabbing a book.

Fabian looked annoyed, "Patricia you can't blind Eddie! We need to find Nina and Joy", he exclaimed.

"Blind Me? How would that blind me?" I asked.

"You have to have an amulet to go through", Fabian explained.

"That's what it was for?" Jerome asked mostly himself, "I should have figured sibuna was still roaming"

"Sibuna?" I asked.

"Let's just take Amber and Alfie's", Patricia said.

"We better hurry! It's almost midnight!" Jerome said.

"I'll get Alfie's. Patricia get-" Fabian got interrupted.

"I'll get Alfie's you get Ambers!" Patricia said making her way up the stairs with me following behind. Fabian and Jerome headed upstairs while Patricia and me headed to Alfie and Jerome's room.

"You really wanted to Blind me!" I exclaim.

Patricia rolled her eyes, "That wasn't my secret to tell!" she whispered/yelled. I signed dropping the subject for the moment as we walked into Jerome/Alfie's room to find Alfie sitting back on his bed. "Alfie I need the amulet", she said walking over to him.

"Uh? Why?" he asked noticing I was there and giving Patricia confused looks.

"Just lost mine", she answered.

"Ok?" he said grabbing his 'amulet' and handing it to her.

"Thanks", she said grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the room and to the cellar.

(Joy POV)

Nina and I sat in the shed silently. "What do you think he wants?" I asked.

"I don't know", Nina exclaimed. I walked over to the door and started banging again. Nothing. "I don't think that's helping Joy", she answered.

"Well the text you sent probably didn't help. You really shouldn't have put it in code", I answered.

"He took the phone away good thing I did. If he knew I sent for help … I don't know what he would do", she answered. I signed fighting wasn't going to help us.

"I wish I would have just ignored that text! Just a trap", I said silently.

Nina signed, "You did what any normal person would do Joy", Nina said.

"I guess", I said then I heard him coming back.

(Mara POV)

"Jerome is JUST a friend nothing more", Patricia said annoyed.

"Just drop the act we know this is a lie", Amber scoffed leaving the room heading down stairs.

"Why does everyone think Jerome and I are together!" she exclaimed leaving and walking out my door. I rolled my eyes drama queen. After a few moments I realized I left my bag in the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom. Found it! I picked it up and went to open the door when I hear Mick?

"Mara!" I hear him yell. Crap! What's he doing here? I thought he left? I looked out the door to see him enter my room then walk out into Nina/Amber/Piper's room. While he was there I took off down the stairs. I can't deal with him right now. I'm having trouble figuring out my feelings for Eddie. I walked outside a little. The rain cleared a little so I headed to the school. I walked in and sat down in the lounge. Why is Mick here? Did he come back for me? Why am I not happy he's back? Many questions flew through my mind. I shock the thought and began walking around the halls. I heard a noise outside but when I walked out nothing? Weird?

"Mara?" I heard someone say from behind I turned around to see Eddie walking over to me. I smiled.

"Hey Eddie! Why are you here school ended today?" I ask.

"Detention. You?" he asked.

"Had to get my book out of my locker. Why do you look mad?" I asked, Did Patricia do this?

"Patricia!" he answered. I smiled inwardly.

"What happened?"

"We broke up . . . So what book were you-" he said then I noticed Patricia standing behind him. I glared at her. Way to screw with my alone time with Eddie!

"You really do like me over my sister, but apparently you like Mara more", she started annoyed and walked off down the hall.

"Patricia!" Eddie yelled. He was about to leave. Quick Mara think fast. I stopped him.

"Let her go", I said softly.

"Excuse me?" Eddie practically fumed.

"She like's Jerome probably the reason you broke up", I answered.

He scoffed, "No! The fact is she lies to me and I can't lie without her blowing up and shutting me out. I love her to death but it just-" Did he just say Love? I interrupted him.

"Love?" I question. Trying to avoid my broken heart. He didn't reply back just headed after Mara. Did I really screw up this bad? He loves her? How did I not see this! I want him to be happy but being with her will hurt him. I don't know what to do! I silently walked away heading out the back entrance and going the long way home. About 20 minutes into the way, Mick runs up to me.

"Mara!" He exclaimed hugging me. I put on my best fake smile.

"Mick", I exclaimed hugging him back.

"Where have you been? I wanted to surprise you but you weren't home. Have you been at school reading again?" he laughed. I nudged his shoulder.

"Maybe", I laugh. We just keep walking and talking endlessly about random stuff. The sun had already set. "What time is it?" I asked.

"10:00? I guess time slipped away from us", he smiled. We headed back to the Anubis House. When we got there he gave me one more hug before leaving. I signed I like Mick really I do. Why do I still feel something missing when we hang out? It's like a gap in my heart? I don't know how to fill it? I shock the thought as I tried to open the door? That's odd? It's locked? I pulled one more time then everything went dark.

("Mystery" POV)

"I don't want her! I need him! He will break it!" I yelled.

"I can't get him! You know Victor has the house on lock down!" she exclaimed. I let out an annoyed breath.

"Do it or I end everyone you care about!"

"I'll try", she said suddenly struck with fear.

"Go!" I yelled as she ran to the Anubis House. I looked toward a brownish/black haired girl that was lying unconscious on the floor. My helper isn't doing this right. Plan was simple get the boy leave. EASY! I have to get him He is the key! I walked around the body and headed to the house. If your going to do something right you have to do it yourself!

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope this longer chapter makes up for it! I was extremely distracted by school/ and a victorious episode. That I got distracted. SORRY! Oh before I forget answers to your reviews**

**Purple-Tacos-R-The-Bomb – It may not be Rufus? I can tell you that they will tell him who Rufus is in the next chapters. Hope this doesn't upset Eddie more about the 'Secret' issue with Patricia?**

**CDLUVM – Sorry but If I told you it might spoil the story for you!**

**Jellybean96 – THX! I'm glad you liked it!**


	16. Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Totally wished I did but not? I'm confusing myself.

_A lie can travel halfway around the world while the truth is putting on its shoes__– Quote of the Day._

**(Patricia POV)**

When we got to the tunnels, Jerome was laughing and Fabian looked embarrassed. "What happened?" I asked. Jerome starts laughing more.

"Nothing!" Fabian practically yells.

"He ... He", Jerome managed to get out between laughs.

"Actually I don't care. We don't have time for this. Put this on", I said handing Eddie a Amulet.

Jerome put his on and Eddie just stared at it, "What's wrong with it?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it from him and shoving it around his neck. "Ow", I heard him mutter.

"Come on", Fabian said heading opening the bookcase.

When the bookcase turned around Jerome looked skeptical about the scanner. "What's it doing?" he asked.

When it stopped he let out a sigh of relief. We walked till we came to the bridge. I was about to cross, when Jerome grabs my arm. "Isn't this a little dangerous?" he asked, I rolled my eyes and walked across with Eddie and Fabian following.

"Coming?" Fabian asked Jerome, who still hadn't moved.

"That's a long way down", I heard Jerome say, He ran across then sighed in relief. We went to the tunnel leading to the library. Fabian crawled in then me, Eddie and Jerome. When we got to the other side Jerome muttered, "How did I not know about this?"

We got out of the library and started walking towards the clearing, "So ... How are we going to do this? Just hand Eddie over?" Fabian asked.

"WHAT?" Eddie and I exclaimed.

"It's not like we have another choose", Fabian answered. Eddie scoffed.

"How do you plan on getting ME back?" Eddie exclaimed.

Jerome smirked, "After a few minutes with you they'll let you go" Eddie muttered under his breathe.

"Maybe Eddie and I could distract them While You and Fabian go find Nina and Joy. When you find them text us and we run for it", I suggested.

"Good idea, But what if he's dangerous?" Fabian asked.

"It's probably an old man, I could out run him." Eddie said. Fabian rolled his eyes.

"Fine, do you have a phone?" Fabian asked me.

"Yeah You?" I asked. He nodded his head then headed out it the woods. We walked towards the clearing.

"How are we going to stall him?" Eddie asked.

"Once you start talking he'll run for the hills" I mocked.

Eddie smirked, "That's where your wrong, Yacker. You're the one who can't keep quiet for ten seconds".

"I don't talk every ten seconds", I exclaimed.

"You don't talk when your sleeping … Wait you do your all 'Eddie I love you", Eddie laughed. I smacked his arm harshly.

"Why would I love you!" I yelled quite frankly mad, Eddie stopped in his tracks. When I looked at him, he looked deep in thought, "Eddie?" I wave my hand in front of his face. He comes out of whatever trance he was in and starts walking, "What did I say?" I asked stopping him.

"Nothing", he said hurt in his tone of voice.

I signed and just let it go for now. We were standing at the clearing, waiting. Well this is boring, Where is Her/him? We sat down looking at the clearing. "Maybe he caught onto us and decided not to come", I suggested.

"We should text Fabian and tell him", Eddie answered. I pulled out my phone about the text them, when someone puts something on my mouth. I tried to pull it off but I'm getting sleepy. Then I black out.

**(Jerome POV)**

Fabian and I headed up the stairs and went into Amber's room. She was lying on her bed reading a magazine. "Amber? Can I see your necklace?" he asked.

She looked up from her book and raised he eyebrow, "Why" she asked.

"Nina lost hers and told us to ask you for yours", I said. She eyeballed me, then Fabian.

"You found Nina?" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah?" Fabian said not really convincing.

She apparently didn't notice, "Here", she handed the necklace to me.

"Thanks?" I said.

"No prob. Just tell Nina she had me worried to death … Well not actually death … You know what I mean … But wait didn't Victor put the house on lock down? How did you get up here with him watching the door like a hawk?" she asked.

"He wasn't in his office", I answered. I really didn't think of him seeing us.

"Ok", she smiled and went back to her magazine, Fabian and I headed out. When we opened the girls door leading to the stairs.

Fabian closed the door as Victor exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"Uh …", Fabian stuttered then tripped down the stairs stopping at the middle.

"Go to bed NOW", he yelled. Fabian got up and we ran to the hallway, when we were sure he couldn't see us we ran down to the cellar. I started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Fabian exclaimed. Eddie and Patricia then walked down the stairs.

"What happened?" Patricia asked. I can't help but to keep laughing.

"Nothing!" Fabian practically yells.

"He ... He", I managed to get out between laughs.

"Actually I don't care. We don't have time for this. Put this on", Patricia said handing Eddie an amulet.

I put Amber's on and Eddie just stared at his well … Alfie's, "What's wrong with it?" he questioned. Patricia rolled my eyes and grabbed it from him and shoving it around his neck. "Ow", he muttered.

"Come on", Fabian said heading opening the bookcase.

When the bookcase turned around and we got trapped in something started to scan me. "What's it doing?" I asked.

When it stopped I let out a sigh of relief. We walked till we came to a long bridge. Patricia was about to cross, but I grabbed her arm. "Isn't this a little dangerous?" I asked, Patricia rolled my eyes and walked across with Eddie and Fabian following.

"Coming?" Fabian asked me, they have got to be joking?

"That's a long way down", I said mostly to myself, I ran across then sighing in relief when I made it to the other side in one piece. We went in another tunnel crawling. Fabian crawled in then Patricia, Eddie and me. When we got to the other side "How did I not know about this?" I say mostly to myself .

We got out of the library and started walking towards the clearing, "So ... How are we going to do this? Just hand Eddie over?" Fabian asked.

"WHAT?" Eddie and Patrice exclaimed. I almost laughed.

"It's not like we have another choose", Fabian answered. Eddie scoffed.

"How do you plan on getting ME back?" Eddie exclaimed.

I smirked, "After a few minutes with you they'll let you go" Eddie muttered a 'They wouldn't want you' under his breath.

"Maybe Eddie and I could distract them While You and Fabian go find Nina and Joy. When you find them text us and we run for it", Patricia suggested.

"Good idea, But what if he's dangerous?" Fabian asked.

"It's probably an old man, I could out run him." Eddie said. Fabian rolled his eyes.

"Fine, do you have a phone?" Fabian asked Patricia.

"Yeah You?" I asked. He nodded his head then headed out it the woods with me following behind.

"Where should we look first?" I asked. Fabian ignored me and ran towards a shed-like place. "Do you think they're in there?" I asked. Fabian nodded.

"Nina? Joy?" He yelled banging on it.

"Fabian?" I heard Joy ask from the other side of the door.

"Is Nina with you?" he asked.

"Yeah", Nina answered.

"Ok … I'm going to find something to open the door". Fabian said. After twenty minutes of searching we finally found a iron bar. I hope Eddie and Patricia can distract them for this long. When Fabian opens the door, Joy runs out and hugs him.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you", she said smiling. Just then something pushed us it and locked the door.

"Aright! Where's Eddie!" the voice exclaimed. "Was this really you plan. Save friends and not even let Eddie show up!" he yelled. Eddie didn't show up? "I am not a patient man, I waited for twenty minute and no show, I come back to find you trying to free them!" After that I heard him stomp away.

**(Nina POV)**

I signed, "You did what any normal person would do Joy", I answered.

"I guess", Joy said then I heard him coming back.

"Nina? Joy?" I heard what sounded like Fabian banging on the door.

"Fabian?" Joy asked.

"Is Nina with you?" he asked I smiled he came for us.

"Yeah", I answered.

"Ok … I'm going to find something to open the door". Fabian said. After twenty minutes of waiting the door fly's open, When it did Joy ran out and hugged Fabian.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you", she said smiling. Just then something came up from behind them, before I could say anything it pushed them in and locked the door.

"Aright! Where's Eddie!" the voice exclaimed. "Was this really you plan. Save friends and not even let Eddie show up!" he yelled. What are they talking about? "I am not a patient man, I waited for twenty minute and no show, I come back to find you trying to free them!" After that he stomped away.

"Way to go on the rescue plan", Joy said sarcastically.

"Eddie and Patricia went to the clearing! We saw they walk that way", Jerome said.

"What happened to them?" Fabian asked.

**(Mystery POV)**

I finally have him! I put Eddie and … His friend in my trunk. They shouldn't wake up for a while so I have plenty of time to lock them up. I stopped in front of the Anubis House picking up my assistant. She got in the car. "The house is on lock down! I tried to get in but I could open it", she exclaimed. I sighed it's hard to find a good assistant. I drove for about an hour, then opened the passenger door and knocked out my assistant. "You can't Leave me here!" she exclaimed.

"You were no help! I'm done with you", I answered shutting the door and driving away.

**Sorry for the extremely late update! I tried to type faster considering, I had to retype it. Don't you hate when you write a story then when your about to save it your computer shuts off? Well I do! I had to rewrite this whole chapter. Might not b a good excuse for being late, But really sorry blame my computer!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb**** - glad you loved it hope this was worth the wait.**

**CDLUVM**** – Yeah Eddie and Patricia wouldn't be Peddie if they stopped fighting**

**jellybean96****- There's more than one person after Eddie wander who it is**?


	17. Where Am I?

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. Anyway I hope this was worth the wait!**

_There are no secrets better kept than the secrets that everybody guesses._

**(Alfie POV)**

I woke up and got out of bed looking at Jerome's bed, where is he? Usually doesn't get up this early. I just pushed that thought to the side, he probably got up early for his secret date with Patricia or whoever he's dating, none of my business. I go to the bathroom, shower, and get ready. I go into the dining room to find Amber and Piper sitting eating a croissant.

"Where's everyone?" I asked sitting down in my usual chair.

"I don't know Nina wasn't there when I woke up. Fabian and Jerome said she was home looking for my necklace" Amber answered.

"Patricia wanted mine?" I said, referring to the amulet.

"Why?" she asked.

"She lost hers", I answered.

"You have the same necklace?" Piper asked. I looked over and saw Piper with a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah it's … a si-", before I could say anything Amber interrupted.

"It's an Anubis necklace, we got them when we first came here", Amber said.

"Oh cool", she answered. Piper stood up after finishing her croissant, she walked into the kitchen and Amber gave me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"You almost Told HER", she exclaimed.

"Eddie knows. Why can't I tell Piper?" he asked.

"What do you mean Eddie knows? Nina already told Jerome now Eddie. I'm surprised she didn't tell everyone", Amber exclaimed.

"What do you mean Jerome knows?" I asked.

"Knows What?" Piper said walking into the room.

"He knows how to mind his own business", Amber said.

"Amber!" I scolded.

"Its fine", Piper answered walking out of the room.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked standing up and running after Piper catching her at the steps. "Piper I'm sorry about her. You know how Amber can be", I said, as Piper turned around.

"I guess", she said then smiled, "Want to walk over to school with me?" she asked.

"I'd love to. I'm going to grab my book bag **((A/N I don't know what British people call it Sorry)) **and I'll be ready", I said walking off to my room. I grabbed my bag then rushed back to the stairs. Piper came down moments later with her bag in hand.

"Ready?" she asked as she reached the bottom stair.

"Yeah", I answered opening the door for her and we walked out heading over to the school house. I wander how everyone found out about Sibuna. How come I can't tell Piper?

**(Eddie POV)**

I woke up in a dark, small room. I could hear someone talking outside the room, "You watch him, I'll get the Talis before they do. You two took too long to get him imagine if I have you get the Talis", I heard a familiar female voice say from the other side of the wall. I know that voice, but who is it? I can't put a name on it. Before I could think I heard a noise coming from beside me.

"Where am I?" I heard Patricia ask as I felt something hit my face.

"Ow! Really?" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"Shush", Patricia exclaimed trying to cover my mouth, but instead covered my eyes. I wish they'd turn the lights on.

"He dropped me off on the side of the road!" a girl voice exclaimed which wasn't familiar at all.

"We can do it", a man voice said.

"Fine, but this is your last chance. If you fail … Well … you know what happens", the familiar voice said once more. Who is it? I know I know that voice but from where? Ugh what is it? I can't remember?

I heard foots steps walk away from us. Patricia took her hand off my eyes, "Who was that? And why are we trapped in here?" she asked me.

"I don't know? Last thing I remember is waiting for the person who sent the text to come and I started getting sleepy", I answered. I also remember what happened before where Patricia said 'why would I love you'. It's like my dream was coming true.

"How did they get us? Do you think Jerome and Fabian found them and got caught?" Patricia rambled.

"Yacker Calm down. You're talking to fast", I said making a joke, she's probably rolling her eyes at this point.

"Whatever", she said sounding annoyed. The lights came on in the room, took my eyes a few seconds to adjust. When they did I looked around and saw we were in a steel closet? Weird?

"How is the girl with you Miller?" I heard the familiar voice say throw the speakers above the door. I also took note of the camera next to it.

"We're trapped. How do you think we are" Patricia exclaimed.

"And your name is?" she asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Now why would I tell you? Huh? Wouldn't it be fun to guess?" she said then giggled.

"What do you want with us?" I yelled back.

"The question you should be asking is 'How do I save that red head'" her voice spoke.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at Patricia.

"Save me?" Patricia asked confused.

"Well if you don't do as I say … Well let's just say she want be among the living", the voice laughed.

"Go to Hell!" I yelled.

She laughed, "Alright you gave me no choose", she said.

"OW!" Patricia exclaimed grabbing her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at Patricia.

"My head", she said looking like she's I pain.

"Stop!" I yelled to the camera/speaker. Patricia let out a sigh of relief laying her head on my shoulder. "What did you DO!" I exclaimed.

"Every time you disobey. Or annoy me I send Bolts of electricity through her. If I send too much it could kill her. So choose your words wisely" she snickered. What? It can't be!

**(Jerome POV)**

I woke up after my nap on the hard ground of this shed. "How could you possibly sleep on the ground?" Joy asked.

"I was tired", I said sitting up to an ache in my back.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Nina exclaimed.

"Do you guys have your phone?" Joy asked.

"Yeah", Fabian answered handing Joy his phone. Joy dialed in a number.

"Joy?" she said unsure into the phone. "I'm Patricia's friend who are you? Huh?" she looked at the phone and scoffed, "He hanged up on me!" Joy exclaimed.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"I don't know I called Patricia's phone and some guy answered", she scoffed. "Who should we call now?"

"The cops", Nina answered dialing something. "Hello this is Nina Martin, My friends I got locked in a shed by some crazy man in a cloak. Can you … hello?" She looked at the phone, "she hung up!"

"You did make it sound like a joke", I answered.

"But it's true!" she exclaimed.

"To them we were making it up. Here I'll call Alfie. Maybe him and Amber can find Patricia and Eddie and help us out", Fabian said reaching for the phone. He dialed the number then but it to his ear. "Alfie … Yeah sorry I called in the middle of class … We need your help … We're trapped in this shed out near the clearing … Mom? … Oh ...", Fabian laughed, "Alfie remember to get Amber and he- and he hanged up", Fabian sighed. "Maybe we should just get used to being here. Alfie will probably be a while", Fabian answered.

"Why didn't we just call Amber?" I asked.

"Amber doesn't have minutes on her phone", Nina answered. I laid back on the ground. I have to spend my time doing something. I fell back asleep.

**Sorry for the wait! I have been trying to update often SO I hope you liked it and review! Answers to reviews …**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb – may find out in the next chapter :)**

**Jellybeans96 – Thanks! The crazy the better Oh and the secret will soon be revealed. **

**RainStar42 – thanks glad you like it**

**CDLUVM – I updated ;p I'm so glad you loved it**

**WinterPeddieLuver 4627 – next chapter or the one after you find out who it is.**

**Guest review – Peddie is my OTP they will be together sooner or later :) Patricia didn't really mean what she said.**


	18. Revealed Halfly

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, I totes wish I did.**

_A day without sunshine is like, you know, night – quote of the day_

**(Piper POV)**

Alfie and I walked into school and walked to class. When we were inside the room some of the students were missing. "Have you seen Mara?" Mick asked.

"You're going to school here now?" Alfie asked him.

"Yeah my dad said I could stay. The Anubis house was full so I have to stay in the Horus House", he answered.

"Cool", Alfie answered.

"Patricia aren't you going to throw out the comment that you're Piper or are you Patricia dating Alfie now? Seriously! How did you get Jerome, Eddie, and Alfie to play along with this?" Mick asked.

"I'm Piper. I'm Patricia's twin! I'm not her", I answered.

"Whatever I'm not buying it", Mick answered taking a seat in the back. Alfie and I sat in the front seat near the middle of the room.

Miss. Valentine walked in moments later, When the bell rang, "Alright class- where is everyone?" she asked looking around the room.

"Sorry I'm late", Mara answered walking into the room. She looked a mess.

"Mara you didn't happen to see Eddie, Patricia, Jerome, Nina, Amber, Fabian, or Joy on your travels did you?" Miss Valentines asked.

"No", she answered taking a seat next us but at another table. Amber walked in.

"Sorry!" she said running in and sitting next to Mara.

"Amber this is your second day late for class. You need to go to Mr. Sweet's office", she answered.

"Uh", Amber groaned getting up and walking back out of the class.

"Alright class turn to page two hundred, thirty Seven." She said as we all turned to the page.

After school I headed back to the Anubis House and I saw Alfie walking back to the school, "Where have you been? You missed the last 4 periods?" I asked.

"Oh my mom called and she needed me", he answered. We walked in the Anubis house and saw Nina, Joy, Fabian, and Jerome talking in the living quarters.

"Why weren't you at school?" I asked. They stopped talking and looked at us.

"We woke up late", Jerome said at the same time Joy said, "I didn't think school was today", Nina's reply, "Huh?" and Fabian's "When headed to school but the door was locked so we came back here".

"Ok? Come on Alfie", I answered grabbing his arm and we walked to my room.

When we got in Nina, Amber, and My room, I sat on my sleepover bed. "Why do you think they really weren't at school?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I need to ask Fabian something", Alfie said walking out of the room. I signed; I really hope he isn't hiding something from me.

**(Joy POV)**

A few minute after Jerome fell asleep Fabian's phone ringed. He answered the phone, "Hello? … Yeah … We're stuck in a shed near the clearing … just walked south of the clearing … Alright bye", he said hanging up the phone. "Alfie said he's on his way". We sat there for an hour.

"I don't think he's coming", I answered.

"Guys?" We heard Alfie yell.

"In here!" I exclaim accidently hitting Jerome in the head with my foot.

"Ow", he exclaimed, "Why did you kick me!" he yelled.

"Alfie's here to get us out", Nina said.

"Well you didn't have to kick me", he answered sitting up. Alfie opened the shed and we ran out hoping not to get locked in again.

"Run!" Nina exclaimed and we ran back to the Anubis house. We ran in and went to the living quarters.

"Sometimes I hate this school", Jerome muttered.

"Alfie have you seen Patricia or Eddie?" Jerome asked.

"No? Why?" he asked.

"They were supposed to make a distraction. You don't think he got them and hide them somewhere else do you?" Jerome asked Fabian.

"Distraction? I miss everything" Alfie complained.

"You were pretty busy with Williamson number two", Jerome laughed.

"Say's the guy who likes Williamson number one", Alfie fired back.

"What are you talking about?" Jerome asked.

"Mick told me you two 'acted' like you were dating", he answered.

"Mick is just a meathead who wouldn't listen to anything we said", Jerome answered.

"Whatever! I have to go. Piper's probably wandering where I am", Alfie said taking off out the front door.

"What do you think happened to them?" Nina asked.

"I hope their alright", I answered. We continued talking only to get stopped by a voice at the front door.

"Why weren't you at school?" Piper asked. We looked toward her

"We woke up late", Jerome said at the same time I said, "I didn't think school was today", Nina's reply, "Huh?" and Fabian's "When we headed to school but the door was locked so we came back here".

"Ok? Come on Alfie", Piper answered grabbing Alfie's arm and they walked away.

Jerome' phone ringed well Mr. Sweet's phone, Jerome picked it up, "Hello … Where are they? … They hanged up", he exclaimed.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"It was a girl she wants us to meet her in the clearing? She said she knows where Patricia and Eddie are?" he said confusing us all.

"What do you mean she knows where they are?" I asked.

"It's probably a set-up", Nina answered.

"How did she even get this number?" Fabian asked.

"This is the only lead to where they are. We have to check it out", Jerome answered. We all agreed but I feel like we'll just be walking in a trap.

**(Patricia POV)**

"Rebecca?" Eddie asked. What is he talking about? I just got shocked by some kind of shocker and he's worried about some other girl?

The person over the speaker snickered, "I knew you'd remember me"

"How?" he asked, "I thought they sent you away?" he answered shocked.

"I escaped", she snickered, then the room went dark again, and you could hear footsteps fade away.

"Who's Rebecca and why did she capture us?" I asked Eddie. How come he didn't mention her before?

"She was a girl in my class in America, she got sent to military school because she was trouble. I don't know why she locked us up?" Eddie answered.

I moved my hand and hit something? "Ow", Eddie exclaimed. "Again! I thought you would remember I was here", he answered. I laughed. "Why are you laughing?" he asked laughing himself.

"My head really hurts", I answered still laughing.

"Shut-up", we heard a guy voice from the speakers. "You're giving me a headache and she said nothing about needing the girl", he answered. Eddie got quiet so did I, how many people are here anyway?

**(Mara POV)**

I woke up outside in the woods? Odd? I don't remember falling asleep? I stood up and looked around. My head really hurts I felt it and there was blood on my hand. I decided to head to the house, I went in and cleaned up in the bathroom, but I still looked a mess, I hope no one notice's. After I change into my uniform I check the clock, Oh no I'm going to be late! On that note I ran down the stairs and straight to school. Maybe I can talk to Eddie about this, he might be able to help me or Amber she actually believes me. I walked in the school but got stopped by my science partner Jenifer, "Mara? Are you ok? You don't look that well?" she asked.

"I'm fine, But I need to get to class before I'm too late", I answered.

"Oh sorry for keeping you", she answered. I ran down the hall and walked in the door

"Sorry I'm late", I answered.

"Mara you didn't happen to see Eddie, Patricia, Jerome, Nina, Amber, Fabian, or Joy on your travels did you?" Miss Valentines asked.

"No", I answered taking a seat next Alfie and Piper's table. Amber walked in.

"Sorry!" she said running in and sitting next to Me.

"Amber this is your second day late for class. You need to go to Mr. Sweet's office", Miss. Valentine answered.

"Uh", Amber groaned walking back out of the class.

After class I went to my locker but saw a strange looking girl at Eddie's? Who is she? I walked over to her, "Hey", I said friendly.

"Oh hi", she smiled back.

"I haven't seen you before are you new?" I asked.

"Yeah My name's Rebecca", she said offering her hand.

"Mara", I said shaking it. "So why are you standing next to Eddie's locker?" I asked.

"You know Eddie?" she asked.

"Yeah we're friends? How do you know him?" I asked.

"We dated back home. So are you like Best friends?" She asked.

"Sort-of you could say that", I answered as the bell rang, "Well I have to go can't be late for more then one class. See you around Rebecca", I said walking toward my class.

"See you too Mara", she said from behind me. During Class Alfie got a strange call, he said it was his mom but in History class he didn't show up, I went back to the Anubis house to see if he was there but heard people talking, well more like arguing.

"Distraction? I miss everything" I heard Alfie whine, I sneaked in making no noise so I could hear better.

"You were pretty busy with Williamson number two", I heard Jerome laugh.

"Say's the guy who likes Williamson number one", Alfie yelled back.

"What are you talking about?" Jerome asked. Sure act clueless

"Mick told me you two 'acted' like you were dating", he answered, when he said acted he said it sarcastically.

"Mick is just a meathead who wouldn't listen to anything we said", Jerome answered trying to defend himself.

I'm not the only one who knows their together. I decide to leave when I hear, "Whatever! I have to go. Piper's probably wandering where I am", Alfie said as footsteps got closer, I hid behind an casket, the thing you put mummies in. **((A/N I don't know what that thing is but it's always in the main Hall)) **He walked straight by it not even noticing me, I let out a sigh of relief.

"What do you think happened to them?" Nina asked from the other room.

"I hope their alright", Joy answered. They continued talking about them getting stuck? And wandering where Eddie and Patricia is? When did they go missing?

"Why weren't you at school?" I heard Piper ask, I didn't even realize the front door opened.

"We woke up late", Jerome said, the other's was just drowned out by his loud voice. Till Fabian said, "When headed to school but the door was locked so we came back here".

"Ok? Come on Alfie", Piper answered, I heard footsteps and saw Piper and Alfie go upstairs, I hope they didn't see me.

Someone's phone ringed then the ringing stopped followed by Jerome's voice, "Hello … Where are they? … They hanged up", he yelled the last part.

"What did they say?" Joy asked.

"It was a girl she wants us to meet her in the clearing? She said she knows where Patricia and Eddie are?" he said. WHAT?

"What do you mean she knows where they are?" Joy asked. Yeah! Where is Eddie? Not that I hate Patricia … But she isn't really on good terms with me. She hates me, All I want to do is get the truth out, but she bottles it up and acts like nothing is going on.

"It's probably a set-up", Nina answered. Well … I didn't think of that?

"How did she even get this number?" Fabian asked.

"This is the only lead to where they are. We have to check it out", Jerome answered. I silently made note to follow them. I need to find out what's going on without them knowing. If they knew I wanted to help, they'd say 'We don't need you' or "We got this' or the famous line 'help from you?' then start laughing. I could help. I didn't hear what they said after, but they started leaving the room. Jerome, and Fabian walked toward their room. I tried to hide honestly I did, but Jerome saw me. "Have you been hear this whole time?" he asked.

"No? I just went to grab a snack", I answered.

"You don't have a snack in your hand", he answered.

"I ate it", I answered walking around them and heading upstairs. I hope I wasn't too suspious.

**Sorry for this extremely late update. I tried to update yesterday, but felt I needed to write more. And also sorry the chapter was so long, hope it didn't bore you, But I felt inspired.**

**I think it was hoapeddielover and CDLUVM was wandering how they shocked Patricia, Well That will be explained as the story progresses**

**WinterPeddieLuver 4627 – Glad you love my stories and I also love the pairing Peddie**

**jellybean96**** –**** Half of your question was answered in this chapter, there is more then one person working against them.**

**Guest – I was going to have this as a Piper and Alfie story, but It kind of ended up with Peddie, I changed it now Sorry!**

**REVIEW and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. I might update this week or after I get back from the beach, But I really do hope you liked it.**


	19. Truth and Lies

Disclaimer: ATTENTION EVERYONE READING, I don't own House of Anubis … ENJOY!

'_Your heart and mind are to different things, don't get them confused' – Quote of the day_

**(****Eddie POV****)**

"Shut-up", we heard a guy voice from the speakers. "You're giving me a headache and she said nothing about needing the girl", he answered. Patricia and I got silent. "I can't believe I agreed with this", he muttered, then it sounded as if he walked away.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Patricia asked me, "Do you remember your friend being this weird?"

"She's never been my friend", I answered.

"Then how does she know you? And you her?" she asked, I could practically feel her stare, after she lifted her head from my shoulder.

"We dated, but that was before I met you", I clarified.

"Oh so you dated her and didn't think to tell me, unless I forced it out of you", She exclaimed obviously pissed.

"Yacker! Come on, don't be mad at me. If you dated someone who was crazy, you wouldn't be happy sharing that with me. Would you?" I asked.

"I would, But I've never dated anyone but YOU", she exclaimed.

I sighed, "I forgot about her till I heard her voice", I answered.

"OH sure you did, and I have a triplet", she said sarcastically.

"Patricia-", I got interrupted.

"You told me I keep a lot of secrets! You're the one that has a million secrets!" she yelled.

"But-", I got interrupted once again.

"NO, it feels like I don't even know you. Is your name even Eddie", she exclaimed.

"I didn't tell you cause-"

"I don't need to hear your excuse"

"Yacker! Just listen", I exclaimed, she got quite so I took that as my cue, "I didn't tell you because … she didn't matter to me anymore …" I hesitated telling her what else was on my mind, "You're the one I love", I finished. She got silent, "Please say something" I say hoping she won't start laughing. She still said nothing, "Your making me nervous", I answered. Just then I got knocked over and her lips pressed against mine. I kissed her back obviously.

When she pulled away, her arm at the back of my head, "I love you too", she said. I was so filled with joy; I grabbed the back of her head kissing her again.

We stopped amongst the lights coming on, and hearing Rebecca's awful voice, "EW, I didn't spare her life for this!" Patricia grabbed her head sitting up. I sat up grabbing Patricia's face between my hands.

"Stop", I yelled. Patricia fell against me, "STOP", I practically fumed. She just snickered, that pissed me off. "What the hell is your problem!" I yelled.

"Aw isn't this so cute", she answered sarcastically, "The little Eddie playing hero. You can't save her! Unless you leave her", She snickered.

"Just help her!" I yelled. The door to this steel closet opened and I came three guys in a ski mask.

"Let them take Patricia so they can help her", Rebecca answered calmly.

"No! You're just going to hurt her", I exclaimed, hugging Patricia tighter against me.

"Are you really going to risk Patricia's life? Out of lack of trust? The only option is letting them take her and help. Unless you want her dying in your arms", she answered.

I sighed, "Fine! Help her" I exclaimed. One of the guys picked her up and carried her out.

"Now that's better", she signed as they shut the door after carrying her out.

"You better not hurt her!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, I won't … unless you don't listen", she snickered then the lights shut off, and footsteps started fading away.

A few hours later footsteps returned but they sounded like they were coming towards the door, the door opened and Patricia was there, along with the light of the hallway behind her. No one was behind her? "Did you get away?" I asked.

"Not really?" she answered unsure, "Some girl came in and told them she was taking me to the 'boss' then she let me go"

I stood up and hugged her, "I'm glad you're ok, you freaked me out" I said pulling away. Patricia fell to the floor, I started getting dizzy, I saw a girl in front of us as I fell to the floor, "What's … happen-", I said then everything went black.

**(****Alfie POV****)**

I was in class sitting next to Mara, second period. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I leaned down under my desk, "Hello?"

"Alfie" Fabian's voice answered from the other side of the phone.

"I'm in class", I answered.

"Yeah sorry I called in the middle of class", he answered.

"What did you want?" I asked

"We need your help", he answered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're trapped in this shed out near the clearing", he said.

"Alfie Lewis! Are you on the phone?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"Yeah my mom", I answered.

"Mom?" I heard Fabian asked.

"Sorry Mr. Sweet, but it was an urgent message", I answered.

"Oh", Fabian laughed, probably realizing the teacher caught me. Fabian started to say something but I hanged up.

"Talk to your mom after class. Phone", he reached his hand out for the phone. I sighed handing it to him, and sloughing back in my seat. When class was over I practically ran to the front of the class.

"Can I have my phone now?" I asked.

"If this happens again, I'm taking your phone and you won't get it back", he said.

"I understand", I answered, he handed my phone back.

"If it's important call, you have to tell me. Don't let me catch you hiding under the table trying to sneak talk", Mr. Sweet said. I nodded walking out the door. I grabbed my bag walking toward the front door, I bummed into someone.

"I'm so sorry", a girl answered as I reached down and picked up her books. I stood back up she had brown hair, and green eyes, wearing basic uniform. Who is she I've never seen her before, "I'm sorry, I can be such a klutz sometimes", she answered.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry, I did run into you", I answered handing her the books.

"Thanks", she smiled.

"Are you new?" I asked.

"Yeah, that obvious?"

"I've just never seen you before"

"Well in that case, I'm Rebecca", she smiled holding out her hand to shake mine. I shock hers.

"Alfie", I replied.

"Well … I better go my dad's in the hospital", she replied walking to her locker and pulling it open to grab her bag. "Nice meeting you" she walked out the front door. I waited till she was a little ways away then walked out. I started walking toward the clearing Fabian told me about. I'm lost, I called Fabian.

"Hello?" he answered.

"You know how you told me where to go?" I replied.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I'm lost, where are you?" I asked.

"We're stuck in a shed near the clearing", he said from the other side of the phone.

"Where exactly?" I asked.

"Just walk south of the clearing", he replied.

"Ok? Be there in a few minutes", I answered.

"Alright bye", he said hanging up on me. RUDE! I started walking towards where I think the clearing is. But I ended up finding road, Alright not this way I turned around looking for a clearing, after thirty minutes of looking I found it alright he said … Was it south or north? Which way is which? Um? I decide to just walk in one direction for ten minutes. I sighed turning around and walking back, not that way, I went in a different direction, for ten minutes, I was about to turn around until I saw a shed. YES! I inwardly screamed. I walked over to the shed.

"Guys?" I yelled hoping for a response.

"In here!" Joy exclaimed. I pulled at the door then realized I need something to open it. I looked to my left and saw an iron bar? How convenient? I picked it up and tried opening the door. Eh too weak. I tried again. I heard talking inside but couldn't make out what they were saying. I finally yacked that sucker open … Oh no I'm starting to sound like Eddie … I shudder at the thought. They came running out.

"Run!" Nina exclaimed, as everyone ran to the house, with me trailing behind. When I got to the house I walked into the living quarters to find them talking.

"Alfie have you seen Patricia or Eddie?" Jerome asked.

"No? Why?" I asked.

"They were supposed to make a distraction. You don't think he got them and hide them somewhere else do you?" Jerome asked Fabian, Wait WHAT!

"Distraction? I miss everything" I complained, hurt.

"You were pretty busy with Williamson number two", Jerome laughed.

"Say's the guy who likes Williamson number one", I fired back.

"What are you talking about?" Jerome asked, Don't play dumb!

"Mick told me you two 'acted' like you were dating", I answered.

"Mick is just a meathead who wouldn't listen to anything we said", Jerome answered. Whatever.

"Whatever! I have to go. Piper's probably wandering where I am", I said taking off out the front door, when I got out side I started walking back to the school house and I saw Piper. Uh oh. "Where have you been? You missed the last 4 periods?" Piper asked.

"Oh my mom called and she needed me", I answered. We walked the rest of the way in silence. We walked in the house and she headed to the living quarters

"Why weren't you at school?" she asked. They stopped talking and looked at us.

"We woke up late", Jerome said, and the others were more like mutters.

"Ok? Come on Alfie", she answered grabbing my arm and we walked to her room.

When we got in her room, she sat on her sleepover bed. "Why do you think they really weren't at school?" she asked.

"I have no idea. I need to ask Fabian something", I replied walking out of the room, heading down the stairs, I hate keeping secrets from her. When I got down stairs, no one was in the Living quarters, so I walked into Fabian's room. "So what are we doing?" I asked.

"Some girl called Jerome and said she knew where Eddie and Patricia were, she asked us to meet her at the clearing in the woods. We're going to check it out, it might be a trap, but it's the only lead we have so we have to take it."

"Alright", I sighed walking out of his room and into Jerome's and mine. I sat on my bed looking at the ceiling. I heard Jerome snore. UH. I picked up my pillow and covered up my face, then I heard his ringtone. I sighed grabbing his phone and picking it up, "Hello?" I answered.

"You can pick them up at the clearing at 9:13", she then hanged up. That was weird. I rolled my eyes and getting up and heading in Fabian's room. Him and Nina were talking.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I asked about to shut the door.

"No I have to tell you too" I walked in a shut the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Senkhara wants me to finish the task. I can't help", she answered.

"Nina! I'm going to help you", Fabian replied.

"I can do it by myself. They might need you"

"They have three people, they'll be fine", Fabian answered.

"Fine … So Alfie what did you want?" Nina asked.

"I'll tell the others, The girl called again wants us to meet her at 9:13", I said.

"Why 9:13?" Nina asked.

"I don't know", I said walking out of the room heading for Joy's room to tell her. I walked in and she was laying on her bed. Mara was also in the room.

"Joy, May I speak to you in the hall?" I asked.

"Ok", she replied walking in the hall with me. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We're leaving at 9", I answered her.

"Alright", she replied.

"Alright, just remember"

"I will", she said then walked back into her room. I walked down stairs and laid on my bed. I hope everything goes fine.

**(****Jerome POV****)**

"Have you been here this whole time?" I asked seeing Mara behind the sarcophagus **((A/N thanks anonymous for telling me the name)) **as me and Fabian was walking to our rooms.

"No? I just went to grab a snack", Mara answered fidgeting.

"You don't have a snack in your hand", I replied.

"I ate it", she said walking around us and walking upstairs.

"You don't think she heard us, do you?" Fabian asked.

"Probably not, if so she beg to help", I replied then walked into my room, laying my phone on my desk. I lay back on my bed, closing my eyes. I was woke what felt like ten minutes later by Alfie, who ran in.

"JEROME!" he exclaimed, I sat up annoyed, rubbing my eyes, to help me wake up.

"What?" I asked.

"We're leaving", he answered.

"I thought we decided to leave at 10?" I question.

"It's 9 and she called your phone when you were sleeping telling us to leave at 9:13" he answered.

"Why 9:13?" I asked.

Alfie shrugged, "I don't know"

I got out of bed and sighed, following Alfie into the kitchen where everyone else was except Nina and Fabian? "Where's Nina and Fabian?" I ask.

"They … got caught by Victor and band to their room" Alfie said unsure. I just shrugged not thinking much of it.

"So it's just me, you, and Joy?" I asked.

"Yeah", he confirmed. We walked in the hallway looking up to make sure Victor wasn't watching, before running out the front door. But not loud enough for anyone to hear. When we got out side we headed toward the clearing. It felt like someone was following us. I kept turning around and seeing no one, weird? We made it to the clearing looking around.

"I hope this isn't a trap", Joy answered grabbing mine and Alfie's arm. We looked around, no one?

"What time is it?" I asked Joy.

"Uh?" she looked at her phone, "9:07", she answered.

"If this was a trap, you'd think we would be knocked out by now?" Alfie answered. Six minutes later, a girl walked over to us she was wearing a hoddie and I couldn't really see her face, "Where's our friends!" Alfie asked.

"Follow me, there lying in the back of my van", she answered motioning for us to follow as she turned around.

Joy grabbed my arm tighter, "We're going to die", she whispered obviously freaking out.

I rolled my eyes, wrapping the arm she was squeezing around her, "We're not, it's her versus us and there's three of us", I answered. We followed her to a black van, she opened the trunk.

"Hurry up and get them out before they wake", she answered. "You!" she said pointing at Joy.

"Yeah?" Joy answered unsure.

"Help me get the girl", she said. We walked over, "You two", pointing to me and Alfie, "Get him. Hurry! I can't get caught helping them", Joy and her got Patricia out. Me and Alfie grabbed Eddie. We laid them on the grass as she directed. "They should wake up soon", she answered walking to the driver seat.

"Wait", I exclaimed and she turned around, "Why are you just letting them go?" I asked.

"Because … Let's say I hate getting treated like crap by my partner", she answered.

"What happened?" Joy asked.

"Drove like fifty miles away from where I was supposed to be then dropped me off", she sighed, "I have to leave", she answered hoping in her van a sped away.

We looked to Patricia and Eddie, Joy kneeled beside Patricia, "Wake up", she shock her by the shoulders. Patricia began to stir.

"What's going on?" she asked sitting up looking around, "Was I dreaming?" she muttered looking around.

Eddie sat up moments later, he looked freaked out, "What Happened?" he asked.

"I don't know", I answered, I really don't know.

Eddie looked at Patricia then looked at our surroundings. "Come on, we better get home", Joy answered, I heard a scream. Mara?

**(****Rebecca POV****)**

I walked, as the bell rang, into this ugly school; they need to upgrade this place. I walked to the locker the principal assigned me. I pulled out a few books he put there along with my schedule. I sighed frustrated and grabbed what looked like a nerds arm, "Where's Eddie's locker?" I ask. Need to step up on the plan.

"Right there", he answered pointing toward a locker. I rolled my eyes to see him giving me goggle eyes. I dropped his arm and walked over to his locker. I went to open it when a girl walked over to me. "Hey", she said obviously acting 'friendly'.

"Oh hi", I smiled.

"I haven't seen you before are you new?" she asked.

"Yeah My name's Rebecca", I said offering my hand.

"Mara", she said shaking it. "So why are you standing next to Eddie's locker?" Does she know Eddie?

"You know Eddie?" I asked.

"Yeah we're friends? How do you know him?" she asked. I smiled

"We dated back home. So are you like Best friends?" I asked.

"Sort-of you could say that", she answered, perfect. The bell rang moments later, "Well I have to go can't be late for more than one class. See you around Rebecca", she replied walking toward class.

"See you too Mara", I said, this is GREAT, I know his best friend, Girlfriend. Could this day get any better? I got to go check on Eddie and his 'friend'. I went toward the door, but someone was walking toward it too, He's cute. I purposely bumped into him "I'm so sorry", I answered as he reached down and picked up my stuff. He looked up at me, My day could get better, "I'm sorry, I can be such a klutz sometimes", I answered.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry, I did run into you", he answered handing me my books.

"Thanks", I smiled. Today is the best!

"Are you new?" he asked.

"Yeah, that obvious?"

"I've just never seen you before"

"Well in that case, I'm Rebecca", I smiled holding out my hand. he shock mine.

"Alfie", he replied.

"Well … I better go my dad's in the hospital", I made up an excuse, walking to my locker and pulling it open to grab my bag. "Nice meeting you" I walked out the front door. I can ditch today, I have to torture Eddie about this. I got in my convertible and headed to my house. When I got there my dad was doing some of his business work, never has time to hang out with me his only daughter. I sighed walking into my room. I closed my door and shut it. I typed in my password on my computer and my closet opened. I walked in my 'lair' you could say and the door shut behind me. I looked at the camera I installed, to keep an eye on Eddie and Patricia. I put on night vision. Their making out! That pissed me off. I pressed a button causing the lights to come on and they separated. "EW, I didn't spare her life for this!" I yelled pushing my shock button.

"Stop", Eddie yelled. Patricia fell against him, pissing me off "STOP", he fumed. I just snickered. "What the hell is your problem!" he yelled.

"Aw isn't this so cute", I answered sarcastically, "The little Eddie playing hero. You can't save her! Unless you leave her", I snickered.

"Just help her!" he yelled. I sent in my friends to get her.

"Let them take Patricia so they can help her", I answered calmly.

"No! You're just going to hurt her", he exclaimed, hugging Patricia tighter against him. Dang risk her dying?

"Are you really going to risk Patricia's life? Out of lack of trust? The only option is letting them take her and help. Unless you want her dying in your arms", I answered.

he sighed, "Fine! Help her" he exclaimed. One of the guys picked her up and carried her out.

"Now that's better", I signed when they shut the door.

"You better not hurt her!" Eddie yelled.

"Don't worry, I won't … unless you don't listen", I snickered, turning the lights off.

**Sorry! For the long wait, I hope this long chapter made up for it. I was inspired. I am actually starting on the next chapter now. I had to cut some of my stuff out and put it for next chapter. I had so many ideas. If that happened a lot, it'd be awesome … anyway REVIEW or PM me if you have questions, or to tell me your thoughts …**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb – the Rebecca character wants a lot of things which you'll find out soon.**

**ReaderGirl98 – So glad you like it**

**Jellybean96 – Glad you like it, I was hoping no one would get annoyed with that.**

**CDLUVM – I'm not sure how to answer that, I don't think Mara would help her do you?**

**Anonymous – Thanks for telling me the name, I totally had no clue. I'm glad you think my storys really good. (:**


	20. Rebecca gets acquainted

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, I actually own no shows… Maybe if I was having a dream I would. But not in real life… Anyway enjoy!**

_Practice doesn't make perfect if you don't try – Quote of the day_

**(****Mara Pov****)**

I walked into my room, dodging a bullet with Jerome and Fabian, who had caught me listening. I lay on my bed grabbing my laptop and start typing my paper. Joy walked in moments later. "Hey Mara", she said sitting on her bed grabbing a magazine on her bed.

"Hi", I replied going back to my paper. When I'm almost finished with my paper Alfie walked in, he looked like he was going to say something then stopping when he notices I'm in the room. Hmm?

"Joy, May I speak to you in the hall?" he asked.

"Ok", she answered following him out of the room. I walked to the door listening

"We're leaving at 9", he answered her. I smiled walking back over to my bed. Now I know when their leaving, so when I go to the restroom, I don't have to search every room, to make sure they didn't leave me. I close my eyes deciding I have a great three hour or more before we leave.

_I'm lying in a forest wearing a white dress. In the distance is a person in black, I walk toward him, but the distance keeps growing. I stop and take a break resting on the grass. When I look up a guy is standing there looking at me. I can't make out his face. "Hi", I say. He keeps looking at me ignoring my greeting. "Do you want to sit?" I ask pointing toward the spot beside me. He shook his head. "My names Mara, What's yours?" I asked. He just looks down. I stand up and he backs away. "What's wrong? Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. I can barely open a mustard jar", I answered, walking closer, the closer I get the more he fades. I back up, and he comes back, but in pieces? Am I dreaming? I look around and notice my surroundings have changed. I'm in a room, my room? I look at my bed at my house and there I sit reading? What's going on? A little girl walked in with brown hair, she looked familiar. "Mara!" She exclaimed happily. _

"_What Rebecca?" Younger me answered not looking up from the computer, wait did I say Rebecca? As in the new girl at our school._

"_I'm moving to America", she exclaimed. Younger me looked up from our? Computer._

"_Awesome", younger me answered, "But how are we going to keep in touch, your my best friend", she answered._

"_We could always video chat, and call each other. You can tell me all about school, and I'll tell you everything happening with me", Rebecca answered. I look around everything starting to faded. The surrounding gets clear and I'm in a room, not familiar? I look around and see Rebecca the new girl from school? She's crying, why? She dialed someone on her phone, "Hey this is Rebecca, and you probably don't remember … Mara? … Oh bye", she replied hanging up, proceeding to lie on her pillow crying. I walked over to her apparently she couldn't see me. Her phone was ringing, it said call from Eddie, and the caller id was a picture of them together. The phone was on silent so she couldn't hear the phone ring._

I jolt awake to the sound of my alarm, causing me to scream. I have no idea why I screamed but I did. Victor came running in the room, "What wrong!" he exclaimed. Vera coming in the room moments later.

"Are you ok?" she acted like she cared.

"I'm fine, just weird dream", I answered.

"If you need anything, I'm just down the hall", Vera answered as her and Victor left my room. I signed clearly annoyed. What was my dream even supposed to mean? I looked at the clock 9:40, great I slept in, so much for only sleeping a few hours. I got out of bed looking out the window to see Patricia, Eddie, Joy, Jerome, and Alfie talking near the woods. Uh Why did I sleep in. I turned away from the window at sat on my bed going back to sleep.

**(****Patricia Pov****)**

"EW, I didn't spare her life for this!" I heard Rebecca's sickening voice speak as shocks came to my head; I grabbed my head sitting up. Eddie sat up grabbing my face between his hands.

"Stop", he yelled, as everything around me began to fade.

_I woke up in my Anubis bed, well that was a weird dream, why did I dream that? I sat up looking around Mara and Joy weren't in the room. I got up going into the bathroom and showering. When I got done, I changed into my uniform and went down stairs; Eddie was sitting in the student lounge. "Hey Eddie? Why aren't you ready for school?" I asked. He looked at me he looked like he was mad. "What happened?" I asked walking closer. I jolted awake; I was laying on the forest ground. I signed in relief when I saw Eddie sleeping next to me. I shook his shoulder trying to wake him. He woke up looking at me, and then looked around. _

"_What happened?" he asked rubbing his head._

"_GET UP", I heard a girl voice say. Huh?_

I woke up to a girl wearing a hoddie; I look around and see two guys in ski masks. I hop off the bed; I was lying on and backed up. "I need to take her to the boss", she answered grabbing my arm roughly and yanking me out of the room, into the hallway. "What's going on?" I demanded when we walked out yanking my arm from her.

"You need to get your friend and leave", she answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's no time for questions", she answered pushing me in the direction of a door. I walked over to it opening it cautiously.

I saw Eddie look up from the ground "Did you get away?" he asked.

"Not really?" I answered unsure, "Some girl came in and told them she was taking me to the 'boss' then she let me go"

He stood up and hugged me, "I'm glad you're ok, you freaked me out" he said pulling away. I felt this dizzy feeling and my legs went numb causing me to fall. The room around me began to fade.

I woke up to the sound of Joy's voice, "Wake up".

"What's going on?" I asked sitting up looking around, "Was I dreaming?" I muttered looking around. Jerome, Alfie, and Jerome were standing over me and Eddie.

Eddie sat up moments later, he looked freaked out, "What Happened?" he asked.

"I don't know", Jerome answered.

Eddie looked at me then looked at our surroundings. "Come on, we better get home", Joy answered, someone screamed Mara!

"Was that Mara?" I wondered aloud. Clearly everyone heard that because they were all looking around. Jerome helped me up as Eddie stood up.

"Where did the scream come from?" Eddie asked.

"It sounded like it came from the house … Maybe she had a bad dream. She was tossing a lot before we left", Joy answered. Everyone sighed hoping she was right. We headed back toward the house but stopped at the edge of the woods.

"Maybe we should check to make sure Mara didn't follow you guys out", I answered.

"You was not twenty minutes ago knocked out, and you want to check on Mara in the woods? Who is probably in her room sleeping?" Jerome answered.

I rolled my eyes, Jerome lead us into the Anubis house where we all headed up the stairs, quiet, as to not wake Victor. When we reached Joy, Mara's, and my room, we cracked the door open to find Mara passed out on her bed with the lights on. Everyone sighed in relief and headed to their rooms as me and Joy walked in ours, going to bed.

**(****Piper Pov****)**

After Alfie left Nina walked in moments later, "So what did we miss in school?" Nina asked me.

"We have a paper due in English and a science worksheet", I answered.

Nina sat down on her bed grabbing her laptop, "What was the paper about?" she asked.

"World War 3 **((A/N again not British, don't know what they learn for history))**", I answered grabbing my bag; I still hadn't unpacked, looking for my laptop. When I came up short I figured I lost it, I signed, "I can't believe I lost it",

"You can always use mine", Nina answered.

"No it's fine, I'll go borrow Patricia's" I answered. Nina started screaming at the wall standing up, grabbing her arm. "Are you ok?" once I asked she fell to the floor grabbing her. I ran over to her grabbing the arm she was holding, "I'm going to get Vera", I answered standing up, before I knew it she grabbed my arm.

"No don't I'm fine", she answered.

I eyed her arm, "Is that some American tattoo?" I asked. She looked to the marking on her arm, breathing a sigh of relief nodding.

"I got to go talk to Fabian", she announced walking out of the room. Well that was odd; I wonder what she's hiding. Obviously from the lack of information she said the tattoo is defiantly not some American one. I decided to just ignore it, if she wants me to know she'll tell me. I walk into the bathroom looking in the mirror. Why doesn't Alfie like hanging out with me anymore? I signed deciding to take a shower; I changed and walked back to my room. I noticed my books spread out on my bed and figured I should get back to doing my paper. I walked into the hallway, only to stop upon hearing Alfie and Joy talking in hushed tone.

"We're leaving at 9:00", Alfie replied.

"Alright", Joy answered.

"Alright, just remember" Alfie confirmed. What's going on?

"I will", I heard a door shut and Alfie passed through the hallway walking to the staircase. Glad he didn't see me. I headed into Patricia, Mara, and Joy's room a few minutes later, as to not build suspiousion. "Hey Pipes", Joy greeted.

"Where's Patricia?" I asked noticing the room was empty other than Joy reading and Mara sleeping.

"She's probably off with Eddie", Joy answered.

"Do you think she would mind if I used her computer?" I asked.

"Not at all", Joy responded getting up and grabbing Patricia's laptop off her bed. She handed it to me. "If you damage it, I'm not responsible for you heath"

"Alright", I laughed, I walked out of the room heading to my room. I began typing my paper, when I finished I did the work sheet then fell asleep. Today has been a really long day.

**(****Nina Pov****)**

After talking and agreeing on meeting I walked to my room seeing Piper sitting on her bed "So what did we miss in school?" I asked.

"We have a paper due in English and a science worksheet", she answered.

I sat down on her bed grabbing my laptop, looking for my e-mail inbox, checking for an e-mail for the mysterious person, that's been sending me creepy e-mails. Long story short the past few days I had been receiving weird e-mails about how I'm a 'phoney' and 'I don't belong'. After the stress of getting captured and knocked out. This is just another thing to add to the problem. If Senkhara was any more persistent I don't know what would be of me then. The only thing keeping me going is Sarah and Fabian. I hope we find Patricia and Eddie, so things could get a little less complicated for me. "What was the paper about?" I asked.

"World War 3 **((A/N again not British, don't know what they learn for history))**", I answered grabbing my bag; I still hadn't unpacked, looking for my laptop. When I came up short I figured I lost it, I signed, "I can't believe I lost it",

"You can always use mine", I answered.

"No it's fine, I'll go borrow Patricia's" she replied.

When she said that a noise around me panicked me, my arm began heating up, "You belong to me child", my arm ached, it felt as if some kind of shock was traveling across my body, I couldn't make out any coherent sentences because I was screaming from all the pain. "You will find the mask, even if it tasks you last breathe", More pain, I was starting to get light headed. "No more of your pettie attempts to save your friends. You do as I say!" I started feeling dizzy, when did I stand up?

I feel to the floor hearing Piper's voice, "I'm going to get Vera", Piper answered.

I grabbed her arm, "No don't I'm fine".

I caught her looking at arm, I began to panic, "Is that some American tattoo?" she asked. I signed in relief nodding.

"I got to go talk to Fabian", I announced walking out of the room and down the stairs to Fabian and Eddie's room, "Fabian I need to tell you something"

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"Senkhara doesn't want me to do anything other than find the mask. She even used the words till my last breathe I'd have to find it" I replied.

"What happened?" he exclaimed.

"She came to me and told me I couldn't help. When she disappeared Piper was there asking if I was alright …. Fabian, she saw the mark", I answered.

"How?" he asked.

"I was holding my arm, because she sent shocks through me and she just saw it when she was calming me down", I replied.

"Calm you down? What exactly happened?" He asked, looking concerned and mad at the same time, if that's possible. The door opened moments later revealing Alfie.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Alfie asked going to shut the door, but my voice stopped him.

"No I have to tell you too" he walked in and shut the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Senkhara wants me to finish the task. I can't help", I answered.

"Nina! I'm going to help you", Fabian replied.

"I can do it by myself. They might need you"

"They have three people, they'll be fine", Fabian answered.

"Fine …" I sighed, "So Alfie what did you want?" I asked.

"I'll tell the others, the girl called again wants us to meet her at 9:13", Alfie replied.

"Why 9:13?" I asked.

"I don't know", he answered leaving the room, leaving it down to me and Fabian.

"Fabian you don't have to come, they might need you", I answered.

"Nina", he sighed, "You can't always do everything by yourself, sometimes you need help", Fabian answered. I smiled inwardly, he's so sweet.

"Alright", I answered, I walked out of his room heading to mine, Amber's, and Pipers. I'm glad he's going to help me, Why did we break up again?

**(****Amber Pov****)**

I walked into the principal office annoyed, I woke up late, I had to take a cold shower, and I tripped in a mud puddle making me have to go back home and change all over again, then now I get in trouble. "Miss. Millington sit", Mr. Sweet answered; I sat down in front of him. "So what is the cause of all these late excuses?" he asked.

"I woke up a little late, then when I was coming to school I tripped in a puddle", I answered.

"The question you should ask should be what can I do to make up for it?" Mr. Sweet answered.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Show new students around school".

"But Mr. Sweet-" I tried to complain but he interrupted.

"No buts, come back after school now out", he answered shooing me out of his office. I walked out sighing; class went normally except some of the people were gone. Weird … After school I went into Mr. Sweet's office and he assigned me to show two new students around. Mr. Sweet said they were supposed to meet me in the lounge, so I went there first. I walked in to find a girl and guy around my age, He looks handsome, I smile, not such a bad idea getting late. This is sure punishment Sweetie. Ok maybe this is punishment, Are those two dating? I walked over in.

"Hey, I'm Amber. I'm your sort of like a tour guide for the school", I spoke causing them to look at me.

The guy smiled, "If I knew the tour guide was this beautiful, I would have booked a year", he replied, I blushed as the girl rolled her eyes laughing.

"Ignore him, he always has his foot stuck in his mouth", she answered. "My names Rebecca", she offered her hand. I shook it, "And that's Jacob", she answered, pointing toward the guy.

"Alright let's go", I answered, I showed them around the school, throwing in your girlfriend would love it here to Jacob, to which he replied, 'I don't have one'. I smiled, if Williamson has my boyfriend, I'll take Jacob. We finished looking around the school. "So which house are you staying in?" I asked.

"The Horus House", they answered.

"I would have loved to stay in the Anubis House, because of the history, but they said there was already too many people staying there so …" she answered.

"I live in the Anubis House", I replied.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah I room with my friend Mara, and-" she interrupted.

"Mara?" she asked, Jacob looked at her puzzled.

"Mara as in?" Jacob asked.

"Probably not her, but I did meet a girl named Mara early. She was questioning why I was near Eddie's locker. It's not like I knew it was his, I'm new and had no idea where my locker was", she answered.

"Well we better get to the house before Miss. Valentines gets mad", Jacob answered grabbing Rebecca's arm. "Bye Amber", he smiled as they walked off. I think I'm in love …

**Sorry for the late chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review or PM me if you want to tell me your thoughts on the chapter, I love knowing your opinion.**

**Red-as-a-rose12334**** – glad you love it**

**Jellybean96 – very happy that you loved the chapter hope you love this one**

**xXPEDDIEFABINAX – I'm so glad it interests you**

**CDLUVM - Thanks**


	21. Rule Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, Just the story plot and new characters.**

_You don't know me – Elizabeth Gilles _

**(****Eddie POV****)**

After we made sure Mara was fine, we headed to bed. Today has been a long day, and I hope I never see Rebecca again. I lay on my bed going to sleep. What only felt like a few minutes I was woken? "Get up", Fabian exclaimed.

"But I only had a few minutes of precious sleep", I announced.

"It's time for school, and you've been sleeping for four hours", Fabian clarified. Huh?

"Didn't feel that way", I answered. I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I looked around trying to adjust my eyes. I got out of bed and threw on my uniform, when Fabian left. I grabbed my bag then headed into the Dining room. I saw Patricia, Alfie, and Joy talking at the head of the table. I walked over and took a seat between Patricia and Alfie, though I never would admit this Alfie better not get Patricia and Piper confused!

"Do you think Rebecca would still try to get us in school?" Patricia asked me.

Alfie forwarded his eyebrows in confusion, "The girl that you were talking about was named Rebecca?" He questioned. Patricia nodded, "Does she have brown hair with green eyes?" he asked, basically describing her.

"I don't know. Does she Eddie?" Patricia asked me.

"I don't remember", I answered, It's weird to remember that about her, and so I'm not going to confirm it… "But we could tell by her voice", I answered.

Patricia glared at me, "How do you remember a voice and not what she looks like?"

I sighed, "Alright that described how I remember her", I answered.

Patricia rolled her eyes, "So the new girl captured you guys? Why?" Alfie asked. "And how does Eddie know her?"

"They used to date", Patricia answered, giving me another glare.

"Oh … Why did she capture you guys?" he asked.

"I don't know", I answered, I really have no clue. Our break up was complicated, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be stuck on that, she did break up with me. It might be something to do with her leaving to military school? I don't know.

Just then Mara walked in with Amber talking in hushed tones and being all giddily. Weird … They took their seat on the opposite side of the table. Jerome, Nina, and Fabian walked in moment later, taking their seats. Victor then walked in glaring us all down, everyone got quite. "Alright some of the rules have been broken lately so we have a curfew; you have to check in at the house before 6. The doors will be locker then, and anyone not signed in will be expelled", Victor said, some people began complaining, but he silenced them with his hand, "The rule has been made" he answered, exiting the room. Everyone groaned. Patricia stood up and I did also and she left the dining room.

When we got in the hall, Patricia turned to me, "Did you mean what you said when we were kidnapped." She asked, fidgeting slightly.

I grabbed her hand, "I love you", I answered. She tried hiding her smile, but I caught it.

"Good", she answered, "I'm going to grab my bag", she answered heading up the stairs. She confuses me a lot. I stood next to the stairs waiting on Patricia, then Jerome walked over, with a croissant in hand.

"Waiting on Patricia?" he asked, forwarding his eye brows in confusion.

"Yeah", I answered.

"You guys were broken up before you were kidnapped then now you're together? What happened?" he asked.

"I had an ounce of courage", I responded.

"Right, I know what that means", Jerome replied sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Jerome, Walk with us", Mara announced, as her and Amber grabbed each of his arms and dragged him out the door. Well that was weird … Patricia then walked down the stairs, and we headed to school

**(****Jerome POV****)**

I woke up annoyed with Alfie's clock going off; uh I'm going to kill that kid. I looked at the time, uh I gotta get up. I got up unwillingly. I went in the bathroom, showering, then changing into my uniform. I walked back to my room, grabbing my bag and heading into the dining room talking a seat between Mara and Joy. I grabbed a croissant, putting it in my plate as Victor marched in, Everyone got quite. "Alright some of the rules have been broken lately so we have a curfew; you have to check in at the house before 6. The doors will be locker then, and anyone not signed in will be expelled", Victor said, I began complaining along with all the people around the table, but he silenced us with his hand, "The rule has been made" he answered, exiting the room. Everyone groaned. Patricia stood up and so did Eddie, as they exited the room. I began eating my food once again, every so often I felt like Mara was looking at me … I grabbed another croissant and walked out of the room.

"Waiting on Patricia?" I asked, I thought they were broken up? When did this happen?

"Yeah", He answered, with a smile on his smug face … What's gotten into me?

"You guys were broken up before you were kidnapped then now you're together? What happened?" I asked.

"I had an ounce of courage", he responded, I rolled my eyes.

"Right, I know what that means", I replied both annoyed and sarcastically.

He rolled my eyes, "Jerome, Walk with us", Mara announced, as her and Amber grabbed each of my arms and dragged me out the door.

"What's this for?" I questioned.

"I need help", Amber announced.

"With what?" I asked.

"We actually both need your help", Mara answered.

"Again with what?" I questioned.

"There's this new guy in school-"Mara started.

"And I need help asking him out", Amber finished.

"So let me get this straight, your both going to ask him out?" I questioned.

"No I am, Mara needs your help with her … ghost hunting", Amber answered, hesitant on saying ghost hunting.

I rolled my eyes, "There's no such thing as ghosts", I answered.

"What do guys, like you, like in a girl?" Amber questioned ignoring my comment.

"I don't know", I replied.

"So you don't know what you like?" Amber questioned.

I gave her a knowing look before rolling my eyes, and walking to class by myself.

**(****Mara POV****)**

I woke up to the sound of Amber's happy voice, I rolled over covering my head with my pillow. "Get up", I sighed sitting up. "You'll never guess what happened to me yesterday", she exclaimed giddily.

"What?' I asked, getting out of bed and walking to the closet pulling out my uniform.

"I meet this really hot guy, he's new, and I might be in love", Amber answered.

"Who?" I asked turning around, she smiled.

"Jacob", she replied.

"Jacob?" I asked confused never heard that name before, guess that's why she said he was new…

"Hot name right?"

"Yeah, I just wish the old guys liked us", I answered sadly.

"We could always make the guys we won't jealous", she answered.

"Yeah", I smiled, "But how?"

"You can use Jerome, and I'll use the new guy", Amber answered.

"How are we going to get Jerome away from Patricia?"

"Ask him to help ghost hunt", she replied.

"Think he'll by it?"

"He might", she smiled.

"But why Jerome?"

"Easier target", she answered.

"Ok", I answered, we walked down stairs after I changed, she told me about the new guy Jacob, and maybe if things don't work out with Eddie, I can go with him. I smile at the thought; we walk in to the dining room, taking a seat a seat away from Joy. Moments later Jerome takes a seat beside me.

Victor then walked in making us silence, "Alright some", Blah blah blah, "Check in at the house before 6. The doors will be locker then, and anyone not signed in will be expelled", Victor said,

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, but he silenced everyone with his hand,

"The rule has been made" he answered, exiting the room. I groaned. Patricia stood up and so did Eddie, as they exited the room. Every so often I'd look at Jerome, who was stuffing his face, how will Eddie be jealous of that? He then got up exiting the room.

"We have to follow him", Amber answered, grabbing my arm and dragging me into the hall. "Now action, act all smiley around him with Eddie standing there.

"Jerome, Walk with us", I announced, as I grab one of his arms as Amber grabbed the other, and dragging him out the door.

"What's this for?" He questioned.

"I need help", Amber announced.

"With what?" he asked.

"We actually both need your help", I answered.

"Again with what?" Jerome questioned.

"There's this new guy in school-" I started.

"And I need help asking him out", Amber finished.

"So let me get this straight, your both going to ask him out?" Jerome questioned.

"No I am, Mara needs your help with her … ghost hunting", Amber answered.

He rolled my eyes, "There's no such thing as ghosts", he answered.

"What do guys, like you, like in a girl?" Amber questioned ignoring his comment.

"I don't know", he replied.

"So you don't know what you like?" she questioned.

He gave her a knowing look before rolling his eyes, and walking off.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I don't know", Amber answered casually, grabbing my arm and we walked over to class.

"Oh I made a new friend", she answered.

"Who?"

"Rebecca", she answered ….

**Sorry for the late update, extremely writers block! So sorry about that.**

**Answers to reviews…**

**Jellybean96 – glad you liked it, hope this was worth the wait.**

**CDLUVM – you'll understand it better when they start talking.**

**RainStar42 – hope you like this.**


End file.
